Ai Youkai!
by AraneaDuDios
Summary: Inuyasha is bewitched into almost killing Kagome. Sesshomaru saves her only to regret it when Yoru comes along. Content: Citrus Fruit not intended for children
1. Chapter 1

My first sessxkags fanfic, soo.. Be nice! Plz! I know that you all will be mad at me for making inuyasha 'xxxx' Kagome but.. It had to be done.. Sorry.

Um.. The inner demon in Sesshomaru will be in **Bold** print.

_**XXXXX**_

In the dead of night. Not a sound to be heard… The moon's light shined upon the entrance to the hut lighting a path to the woods. Inuyasha snuck outside the hut looking back once at Kagome and left. A gentle breeze crept into the room brushing against the Miko's and young fox kit's bodies. "Ung.. Wha? Where's Inuyasha?" the miko girl asked. She gently placed the kit down and tiptoed out of the hut. _"Inuyasha.. Inuyasha?" _she called in an attempt to find her companion. A light passed over the girl flying into the safety of the woods.

"_Wha? Why is Kikyo's soul collectors here?" _she pondered over the thought and her face flushed red. She knew why they were here and she didn't like it. She dashed into the woods as fast as her legs would take her. If she was indeed correct then she would not be a happy camper. She stopped when she heard a voice off in the distance. She slipped into the trees' shadows far enough from sight but close enough to hear the couple's conversation.

"_I said, no! I refuse to travel with that impudent 'whore' of a reincarnation!" _Kikyo yelled as Inuyasha held her wrist. He looked at her and pulled her close into him. He looked at her soft pale lips and gently caressed them with his own. _"No, Inuyasha!" _she pulled away. Her face flushed with anger. She jerked her arm to release her wrist but was only drawn in closer. _"Kikyo, please. I don't want to lose you again! Just.. Just tell me what you want me to do. What can I do to make you stay with me?"_ asked the desperate hanyou.

_(SNAP!)_

A twig snapped as soon as the question was asked. She looked intently at the direction of the sound and closed her eyes focusing on the surrounding area for any other aura's that may intrude on her conversation. A slight smile graced her lips as she lifted her head to Inuyasha and smiled. She knew that her reincarnation was watching and was deeply enjoying the anger and melancholy radiating off her. She looked into his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Pulling away she raised her lips to his ear. _"Get rid of.. Kagome." _she whispered into his ear. The hanyou's eyes widened at the command. He pulled her away and stared into her empty eyes.

"_You want me to kill her!? How could you ask me that!?" _he demanded.

Kikyo heard a gasp from behind the trees and grinned evilly.

She sorrowfully looked at Inuyasha and began to cry. Moonlight reflecting off the watery tears, _"Inuyasha! Does that whore mean more to you than I do!? Are you going to leave me for that wench!?". _Inuyasha grabbed the clay-woman and held her tightly in his arms. Inhaling the scent her cold clay body gave off. It was intoxicating. His body yearned to make her his and didn't want to let her go. He looked into her dark brown eyes and frowned. _"Kikyo.. I love only you and will do anything for you. Even give my own life to protect you. I.. I love you." _he said then kissed her. He felt a tingle in his lips and he drew back his head and howled. He looked in the direction the intruding sound came from and stepped forward.

_**XXXXX**_

Kagome felt her strength leaving her legs. Her body could not support itself and was being pulled to the ground. Her knees buckled as she dropped to the ground. Tears streamed down her eyes as she clenched her hands into fist as she tried to raise herself up. A pain coursed through chest and her heart skipped a beat. Her nails punctured her skin and blood dripped from her hands. She leaned herself against a tree to support her weakening body and took in a deep breath. The scent of bark and dirt pulled her back into reality. She shook her head to regain the little bit of sense she had left and whimpered in pain, her neck tensed at her realization, _"Kikyo.. Asked Inuyasha to.. Kill me!?'' _

_**XXXXX**_

"_If you love me then get rid of her for me!" _ordered the woman. Inuyasha nodded. His eyes flashed ruby-red and his claws grew in length. _"If that is what it takes to please you, then I will.. kill Kagome." _

Kikyo smiled happily at _her_ hanyou. He was finally going be all _hers_ and no one elses for the taking. Her one obstacle was now about to.. disappear. _'Bye Bye, Kagome!' _she thought to herself.

_**Kagome's POV:**_

"_If that's what it takes to please you, then I will.. kill Kagome."_

When I heard Inuyasha speak those words I swear my heart had stopped again. I couldn't even breathe either. The whole world turned black for a moment. I could hear tetsusaiga being unsheathed. Kikyo let out a wicked laugh and looked in my direction. She knew all along that I was here, hadn't she. Her cold and heartless voice ordered Inuyasha to tear me limb from limb made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I heard a twig snap as Inuyasha inched closer and I forced my body to rise to my feet.

'_I have to get out of here, NOW!' _was my last thought as I prepared myself for my dash to ,hopefully, freedom.

(Windscar!)

_**End Kagome's POV**_

_**XXXXX**_

Kikyo laughed as the hanyou swung his attack towards the dirrection of the girl. He heard a scream as trees and bushes were demolished. The girl's scream echoed throughout the forest. He had missed the girl. She took off in a mad dash for her life, towards the village hoping that Sango or Miroku would be able to do something.

The mutt followed after her knowing what she was doing and jumped in front of her. She tripped and fell before him and let out another scream. She crawled away from him tears staining her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. The man who had once told her that he would protect her was going to kill her!? It was just too much to handle at the moment.

"_I.. Inu.. Inuyasha!?" _

She looked into his blood-red eyes and gasped. _'Oh, no! His eyes.. I have to get out of here!'_ She leapt to her feet and edged away. Inuyasha flew at her and grabbed her by the neck choking her. Squeezing her tighter and tighter. Her face was turning a shade of red as she was gasping for air clawing at his hands to let her go. His claws pierce her skin as blood began going down her neck. Inuyasha loosened his grip at her and threw her into a clearing lit by the moon.

"Arrrgh!!" She crashed into the ground creating a crater.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles readying himself to finish the job. He grabbed her arm and tossed her into the air. He jabbed his arm into her stomach and scratched her across her back. Leaving four long marks along her spine and lower back. She screamed and landed with a thud. She was lying in a pool of blood. She screamed and cried and begged for him to stop, but he ignored her pleas as he grabbed her by her hair and was dragging her to a stream.

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. He was crying. He loved Kagome but, he was killing her. He kissed her gently and pulled her into his chest. _"I'm so sorry Kagome.."_ he whispered and stabbed her in her shoulder. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell to the ground.

Her body lying on the ground, blood surrounding her and formed a pool which dripped into the stream. Red blood mixed with the water and was swept away by the current.

XXXXX

"_EeeiIiaAaAa!!" _screamed a voice waking Rin from her slumber. She looked around franticly and glanced over at her lord. He looked up at the moon and walked to Jaken. The toad demon was sleeping against the tree and ignoring his duties as a servant.

"_Wake up!" _Sesshomaru ordered as he kicked him into the air.

He landed hard and ran to his lord feet and bowed.

"_Ye.. Yes! My Lord!?"_ yelped the imp.

"_You will stay here and take care of Rin. I have some business that I have to attend to. I'll be back by sunrise." _said then left.

He ran towards the scent of blood. He ordinarily he would not bat a lash at the scent but this was different. It was a familiar scent, and something inside his told him to go to it.

'**This smell.. It's definitely belongs to her. We must hurry!' **_Why should I care what happens to a human? _**'Don't question me! Just hurry or we'll be too late!' **_Fine.._

_**XXXXX**_

ME: phew.. Finally done with the chapter.

Inuyasha: It wasn't even that long!

Sesshomaru: Weak human..

Kagome: Sit boy!

ME: thank you kagome-chan.

Kagome: No problemo! But.. Now we have to deal with the Demon Lord

ME: indeed we do…

Sesshomaru: and just how do you, 'a weak human' plan on doing that?

ME: I have an idea! How about I make you gay for jaken!?

Sesshomaru: NOOOO!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay.. I know some of you asked for me to post the next chapter so.. Um.. Here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Last time on Ai Youkai

'**This smell.. It's definitely belongs to her. We must hurry!' **_Why should I care what happens to a human? _**'Don't question me! Just hurry or we'll be too late!' **_Fine.._

_**XXXXX**_

Sesshomaru ran hurriedly through the woods. The scent of blood was becoming more powerful as he neared his destination. He came to a clearing and stopped.

'**The smell of her blood is everywhere..' **_As well as my stupid brother.. _**'How dare he hurt my woman!?' **_Who's woman? I don't remember claiming her as our own. _**'Shut up and look for her! We might be too late!' **_As you wish._

He followed the scent of her blood and found himself at a stream. Blood ran together with the water down stream. He headed upstream in the direction where the blood was coming from. He soon much to his enragement arrived.

Her body was sprawled on the floor backside up. Her eyes were shut but her face still seemed to hold a look of great sadness and betrayal. She smelled of tears, blood, and.. his brother.

'**No! We're too late..' **_Why do you even care? _**'Surely you must have realized the way you look at her and watch her when you were battling your half bastard brother..' **_That was because she interested me, nothing more. _**'Why?' **_I don't know. Well.. Maybe because she helped save Rin when she was sick and she was different than other humans.. _**'Does what you see anger you at all?' **_Not really.. _**'****You lie! Look at your reflection in the stream and tell me that this does not anger you!' **

He nodded slightly and walked to the edge of the river. His eyes were ruby-red and his markings were growing darker. His mouth and nose forming into a dog snout and a his fangs growing in size. **'Now tell me, all mighty Lord Sesshomaru, do you see how angry you are? Or are still blind as to why you are on the brink of a transformation' **_I get your point. I will help her._

He calmed himself and reverted back to his humanoid form. He walked to the woman slowly and sighed. He knelt down beside her and flipped her over so that she was face up. He heard her make a almost silent groan. His eyes widened with amazement. **'So she's still alive!? How!' **_I'm in the same position as you, don't bother asking me. _**'Whatever. Just help her already!' **_Fine…_

He brushed the hairs away from her face and picked her up gently. One arm gently held up her head the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer into him. She moaned again and leaned closer into his chest. Her aura becoming flared with the intense pain she felt.

He let out a soothing growl. Vibrations went down his chest and calmed her aura as much as he could and wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm.

**-Kagome's POV.-**

My body ached all over. I tried to open my eyes but it was futile. I was paralyzed not able to move my body willingly. I felt a familiar aura approach me. It was a great and powerful one but I couldn't quite remember who's it was. I heard a sigh as it knelt down beside me and flipped my body over. I felt a cold tingly sensation as it wiped the hair from off my face. He growled as he traced his claws down my side and around the whole in my shoulder.

The feeling of his hand gently caressing my neck and cheek made me moan. It was not from pain but.. Well I don't really know. It felt good and at the same time it hurt.

You know, I really would like to know who is touching me!! **'Yeah right, you like this feeling and you know it.'** Shut up conscience! I am a pure woman who has just had her heart broken yet again and almost killed. Now is not the time to be thinking that things feel good!!

'**Whatever.. But just remember when we awaken and find out who saved us I will be the one to take lead..' **Like hell you will!! **'Fine, but if I can't take the lead then you gotta let me have a little fun and do a little something for our savior. Heehee!' **Heck no! Are you crazy! We don't even know who this person is and you are already thinking about 'that'!! Geez!

'**I think its time you got a little "experience" don't you think?' **Heck no! Leave me alone!! **'As you wish.. But remember I will not let us die a virgin.' **Whatev- OUCH!!

'**Ow.. What was that?' **How the heck would I know I'm unconscious remember? **'OW!! Tell whoever the hell is moving us to STOP!' **I can't idiot!! Geez! I swear who the heck gave me a stupid conscience? **'Well sorry ms. I'msoperfectsofuckoff…' **Why you little bitch! Come 'ere so I can kill you! **'Hah- OW!!' **Owwwww!! Please! Whoever you are put me down!! **'Pleaseeeee' **

_GRRR.._

'**Ooh That feels good' **I think I'm suddenly tired now…** 'Me too.. yawn.. Goodnight..' **'Nite…

**-End Kagome's POV.-**

The sun's warm rays shown upon the Demon Lord's face as he walked to his camp. His servant was leaning against a tree sleeping and his young ward was snuggled up with ah-un snoring lightly. He stood over Jaken and smirked.

"_Lord Jaken, my savior.. Please wake up.. The children are awakening!" _he said in a girly sounding voice.

Jaken leapt up and yelled at the top of his lungs, Nooooo!

Sesshomaru growled at the imp and kicked him into the air then checked to make sure he had not woken Rin.

He sighed and leaned his back against a tree and looked at the girl in his arms. She looked horrible. Her hair was matted and blood stained her clothes. He place laid her on the ground softly the unsheathed tenseiga.

It pulsed in his hands and glowed a soft blue color. He swung it across the girls body and watched as her wounds began heeling. Her skin slowly started to regenerate.

He let out a sigh of relief and sat against the tree. He looked into the horizon.. The sun was rising. It was a beautiful shade of pink. It reminded him of the day his mother had took him to the Moon-Sun Valley.

-Flash Back-

"_We're here my son. The Moon-Sun Valley.. The land of my great grandfather, Yuri no Shikaku, the Lily Assassin. He was the lord of the Inudai clan, the most renowned clan of assassin's in all of Japan." _the beautiful demoness said.

She was gorgeous. Her long, silky, silver, hair ran down to her feet. She wore a pale blue kimono with pink flowers embroidered along the arms and train, with a pink obi. She had pale skin with pink markings. Her crescent mark was blue with a pink lily resting upon its side.

"_Sugoi Oka-sama, is this where you grew up!?" _asked the eager inu-pup.

He ran up to the village. There were lots of pretty pink lights just floating around. Guards from the castle walked through the town drinking sake and acting like fools. Children ran around outside playing with firecrackers. The Inudai clan's castle stood tall and proud. Sakura's blossoms glowing in the moonlight.

The demoness walked over to her son and grabbed his hand.

"_Yes, my son. But I did not bring you here to merely show you my home land, I came here to show you the Sunrise." _

"_Then why did you have to bring me here? I see it everyday!" _mused the pup.

"_This is not he same as the others. Come I will show you." _she said then lead him up a mountain pass.

It was a long and exhausting journey.It took many hours. When they finally reached the mountain peek the sun was beginning to rise.

"_Look towards the Western Lands. You see the lake surrounding that mountain? As the sunrises I want you to look into it." _she instructed.

The sun began to rise and the pup looked into the lake eagerly waiting to find what he was to see.

The sun was a shade of pink. The mountain blocked some of its light but lit enough for it to light the lake. When the sun's rays reflected off the water you could see a path that lead to the island submerged in water.

"_Oka-sama, I see it! I see it! It's a path right!?" _he bounced up to his mom.

"_Yes.. It's the secret path to the Kyuusho no Iwaya, Secret Cavern. In the Cavern is a scroll that was passed down in our family from generation to generation. It contains secrets that no one outside our family-line should know. Only a true Inudai is able to enter the cavern. I have protected it as my father has and now it is your turn. Will you?" _she asked with a heavenly look on her face.

"_Hai! I will, Oka-sama!" _he shouted happily.

"_Thank you, my son" _

**-End Flash Back-**

"_Hai. I will.. Oka-sama.." _he muttered in his sleep.

Rin leapt into his lap holding a bunch of flowers in her hands.

He slightly jumped from the sudden wait on his body. He looked down at the girl and held in a growl that he so wanted to let out.

'**How dare she interrupt our slumber!?' **_Silence.. You may not speak of her that way. _**'No! Even if she is your daughter, you should at least scold her!' **_Fine.. _

"_Sesshomaru-sama! I picked you flowers see!" _she giggled as she put one behind his ear.

He let out a slight smile and patted her on the head as he got up.

"_Rin, next time refrain from jumping on me while I'm asleep."_

"_Hai! I will, Sesshomaru-sama!" _she said and then left to go find Jaken.

_**-Back In the Inu-tachi-**_

"_Hey, Miroku. What do think is taking Kagome and Inuyasha to come back? The sun's already rising." _Sango asked nervously. Her 'sister' had definitely been gone a long time. And she had a really bad feeling about it too. _"Something's just not right."_

"_I agree.. There is something going on that we don't know about." _he replied dully.

"_I want my mommy! Oka-san!!" _Shippo cried in Sango's arms.

"_Don't worry Shippo, I'm sure she's just fine. Why don't you go outside and play? It will help take your mind off of things." _she said sweetly while stoking his tail.

He nodded and left the hut hurriedly.

"_Something's not right, Miroku. I think we should go and look for her." _

He nodded his head in agreement and rose to his feet.

"_Let's go, Kilala!" _the fire neko jumped transformed and the three were on their way.

_**xxxREAD&REVIEWxxx**_

ME: Well.. That was a longer chapter… Hmm.. I'm bored..

Kagome: hey! Hey! Why don't we sing karaoke?! XD

ME: Okay!! D

Sessh: ……

ME&Kago: What a girl want's what a girl needs! (off key)

Sessh: Nooo! This is worse than me being turned gay!!

ME: well if you don't like it why don't you sing something mr. big-shot!?

Kago: Ya!

Sessh: Fine!

ME: …

Sessh: I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts. (does strip tease)

Me: (gulps) ah haha..

Kago: Woupie!! (joys in on the strip tease)

ME: Kyaaa!! (runs out of room screaming)

Inuyasha: Since the rest of the cast are being idiots. I will have to tell you in ME's place.. The next chapter should be out by the 20th… (sighs)

ME: Keep on reading!!


	3. Who's That Demoness?

Okay.. I was thinking about whether I should make Sesshomaru fall in love quickly or act like an ass and be his usual cocky self and try to deny it for a long time.. Well at least for a good 'other three chapters… oh well.. We'll see….

_-With the Inutachi- (Inuyasha's forest)_

"Oh, no. Miroku, we've been searching for over five hours now and still no sign of her… Kagome…" the demon-slayer sniffed sadly. She was way over worried for her friend. It was odd for the miko to be gone for more than a few hours and she had been gone since the night before. Inuyasha had been missing also but he could fend for himself while Kagome was literally open to attacks.

"Don't worry my dear Sango I'm sure she will be fine.. If Inuyasha is missing as well then it's more than likely that he will be with her, don't you think?" he reassured her.

_Grr.._

Kirara let out a defensive growl and jerked towards the direction of the river.

"What is it girl?" she asked while stroking her main.

_Grr.. _

Kirara turned and dashed towards the river rapids. Pieces of green cloth caught in-between two rocks.

"Houshi, look over there! That's a piece of Kagome's clothing!" she shouted as she motioned towards the cloth.

She jumped from the back of her feline demon friend and landed at the edge of the river bed. The monk followed her example and jumped down next to his beloved.

Kirara returned to her small form and sat under the shaded protection of a tree watching her master in the art of retrieving her friend's clothing.

She swiftly jumped from rock to rock until she reached her destination. Reaching down to grab the cloth she lost balance and slipped. She fell into the raging waters and was sent under.

Miroku gasped. He dropped his rod and dove into the water. The water rocked him and tossed him violently. He caught site of her raven locks and swam deeper to bring her up. He grabbed hold of her waist and swam to the surface. He gasped for air and was welcomed by the flow of oxygen entering his lungs. He swam to the bed and dragged the slayer's body onto the dry ground. He thought back on when Kagome had saved a child using CPR?

He pushed on Sango's torso and put his mouth to hers and breathed out filling her lungs with his breath. He again pushed down on her torso and went on repeating the technique until she coughed up the water.

Her eyes open slowly to Miroku's incoming lips.

"Hentai!!" was heard throughout the woods followed by a slapping sound.

"Oww.. Sangoo.. I save your life and you hit me? How mean.." he said in a whining voice.

He rubbed his cheek where the newly red hand print was. Sango got up and brushed the dirt off her butt and turned towards Kirara. "Thank you.."

_**XXXXX**_

The sun shone brightly on the land. The rays gently caressed the young miko's face. She stirred in her sleep and rolled onto her stomache.

_Wah.. The bed is so hard.. Where's my pillow? _**'You're an idiot you know that!' **_Dammit! Where the heck did you come from?! You always disturb my peace! _**'Me?! How 'bout you?! Let me remind you that we share this body and I can feel also! Yu know I've had about enough of you! Maybe I should just get rid of you and host this body myself!' **_Like hell you will! There's no way I'm going to be killed by my own conscious and let her take over my body! _**'Then stop being such a bitch and actually acknowledge my feelings and presence.' **_Ooh. Big word coming from such a stupid conscious! _**'See there you go, again!' **_Fine.. I'll acknowledge you but I won't promise that I'll always listen to you.. Heh heh.. _**'Dammit! I mean it! I'll fucking kill you!' **_Yeah, yeah, whatever.. Tell me when its time to wake up, k?! Night! _**'Wait! Arghh… She's gone.. Wait.. If she's asleep that means I get control over the body while she's sleeping.. Hee hee.. What the bitch doesn't know might kill her..' **

Kagome's eyes shot open. There lost their chocolate color and turned a light shade scarlet. Her hair grew to her knees and turned a golden color and was stained red at the tips. A image cherry blossoms wrapped around a sword appeared on her forehead. Her school uniform was replaced with a pink kimono with golden sakuras floating to the bottom and a golden obi.

Lastly her ears grew pointy and she grew fangs. Her body had completely gone threw a dramatic change.

She smirked at the changes and got up to wash in the near by river.

_-With Sesshomaru-(Hunting in the woods)_

"What is that smell?" he asked himself.

He changed course and headed in the direction of the scent. It was a fresh floral scent mixed with a woodsy smell. It was enticing.

He walked through the trees and bushes. He hid his scent and jumped into a tree to watch his new discovery.

'**Beautiful..****Simply beautiful.' **_Indeed.. A fine demoness she is.. __**'Then why don't we go down to meet her..' **__Why should I? _**'Why not? Huh?' **_I Sesshomaru Lord of the West refuse to listen to my beast and approach a insignificant female that I do not know. _**'You****may not have to. Heh..' **

Kagome took a sip of water and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Hmph.. Do you think me a fool to not sense your aura, Lord Sesshomaru?" she laughed mockingly.

With that Sesshomaru jumped from the tree and in the blink of and eye had his tokijin against her throat.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"Me? Why I'm just a poor little wench.. Ha ha! Lord Sesshomaru.. Why do you ask? Am I that much of a bother?" she said happily as she jumped out of the swords reach.

"Answer me wench. I do not know you so therefore I find it odd that you know my name." he growled lowly at her.

"Really is it that odd? I mean.. You are the Lord of the Western lands.. So why shouldn't I know your name.. and you're half wrong you know.. You do know me.. Well the other me.. I swear.. She never lets me play or have fun, and she calls me her conscience.. What kind of name is that?"

She walked slowly towards the angry taiyoukai and grinned.

"That's not all.. When we're in heat she still denies me my rights as her beast. So.. I took over when she was losing consciousness. Heh heh.. Lord Sesshomaru.." she giggled as she disappeared.

The inu looked around aggravatedly. Her scent had disappeared as well.

"Damn.. She got away." he growled angrily. **'Why are you mad? You weren't even interested in her, and she's not gone. Smell her?'**

He looked around and sniffed the air. His beast was right. She wasn't gone. She was leaving a trail for him to follow.

His eyes flashed red and he went to pursue his prey.

_**xxREAD&REVIEWxx**_

Me: phew it's done..

Inu: See! There you go again! It wasn't even that long!

ME: why don't you try writing it then!?

Inu: fine! (clears throat) _The retarded Lord of the West went in pursuit of the hot new demoness that was, mine, and caught up to her. He took out his sword and swung at her. And I appeared and wind-scarred his ass to hell!_

_Mwa hahaha!!_

Kago: Sit boy!

ME: thanx.. That was the most retarded and insulting thing I have ever read..

Sessh: I agree…

Everyone but Inu: mhmm!

Shippou: Well.. Um.. I can't read the q-cards!

Sango: let me handle it.. Um.. Sorry that the chapter was short. ME will be posting the next chapter next week. Um.. Once week..

ME: yep! Keep reading!

Inu: don't do it!

Kago: SIT!


	4. KajiInu no Tokoyonokuni

Sorry for taking so long. I was really busy so I don't even know if this will be real good. So if it isn't I'll make up for it in later chapters, k? anyways..

_Last time on Ai Youkai:_

"_Damn.. She got away." he growled angrily. __**'Why are you mad? You weren't even interested in her, and she's not gone. Smell her?'**_

_He looked around and sniffed the air. His beast was right. She wasn't gone. She was leaving a trail for him to follow. _

_His eyes flashed red and he went to pursue his prey._

_**XXXXX**_

The demoness sighed happily as she sat down on a boulder overlooking the horizon.

Her ears twitched to the sound of incoming foot steps. She smirked and leaned back on her elbows waiting for the arrival of her new toy.

"Hmm.. It is nice to be free from my prison once in a while, ne, Sesshomaru-sama?"

The taiyoukai let out a low growl and stepped up behind her.

"Woman. Who are you?"

"Hmph! You really need to work on your people skills. Shall I help you with that?" she snorted as she brought herself to her feet.

As soon as she had finished her sentence she found herself floating off the ground. She gasped and brought her claws to his hand trying to pry herself free.

Sesshomaru let out a almost silent laugh as he closed his grasp on her tighter. His last bits of self control were gone. He wrapped his tail around her waist to support her as he released his hold on her throat. Bringing his face down to nuzzle her neck she growled and dug her claws into his tail. Sesshomaru wimpered in pain and retracted his tail. Taking her chance at freedom she jumped away from him rubbing her neck as the wounds began healing.

_Damn you beast! Do not interfere with my actions!_

"You, I have made sure to show you respect and you would do well to show the same amount of respect for me. I would never allow the likes of a male who could not even show me respect to touch my person" she said as she slowed her breathing.

"Hmph. This Sesshomaru believes it would do you well to hold your tongue onna." he snarled.

**Nn.. I feisty one she is. Perhaps she would be a good suitor for our mate? **_Quiet beast. You distract this Sesshomaru._

The red in his eyes began fading slowly as he regained his composer. If you would call it that..

"So you've finally regained control of your beast have you. No matter, I shall have my fun with you either way. I have waited many years for a time when I would be released once again and I will not let this chance creep away from me again. I'd be damned before I let that bitch imprison me yet again!" she barked.

"Woman.. You press your luck with this Sesshomaru." he hissed as he put his hand to Tokijin's hilt.

"Haha. It seems I have come to the right place for a little fun now. Do you know whom you are speaking to? You may be my savior but there are no rules against me beating you to a bloody pulp. Come so I shall show you the true extent of my power!" she cried, leaping into the air, extracted her claws as she flew at him. Dodging her attack with ease he lashed his whip towards her merely missing her by a inch before she moved out of the range of fire.

"Woman.. I know not who you are but here this, you should not be so quick to underestimate this Sesshomaru." his icy voice made the hairs on her back stand on end. She growled viciously at the Taiyoukai as another marking formed on her face. It was a gold tear which seemed to be falling from the side of her left eye. She smirked as she felt the increase of her powers and once more flew at him with incredible speed.

**Wha!? Hm.. It seems we have underestimated our opponent. **Indeed…

He spinned away from her and shifted his weight onto his right leg heaving himself into the air. The demoness snarled at her failed attempts at blood and followed after him. Sesshomaru let out an aggravated sigh and drew Tokijin from its sheath. "I shall warn you only once more onna. Stand down or feel the wrath of the Mighty Lord of The West!" he growled.

"I shall like to see you try. Come so I can bathe in your blood." she laughed.

**She has spoken out of place one too may times. I think it is time we punished her. **_Already on it.._ "Very well… Die onna. Kentasu!" he called as the sword let out it's power striking the woman down. She fell hard against the ground forming a crater around her.

She groaned once and pulled herself out of the hole. She glared at Sesshomaru and forced herself to stand.

_Hmph.. She survived that attack but she will not survive the next one._

"You dare to harm me? We will see how you like pain Sesshomaru-sama."

A invisible wind blew her hair around wildly and she was engulfed in a pink light. Her eyes turned blood-red and her marking became darker and her nose slowly formed into a snout. A tail began growing from her backside as she became entirely surrounded by the mysterious light.

**What? She's transforming? This is not possible.. She didn't give off enough power to be able to transform! **_She must have suppressed her full aura to throw us off guard. _**Well, she pulled off the get us off guard part well. I give her points for that one. **_Hmph! She merely got lucky. Nothing more._

A loud roar filled the air as the large demoness stood before him. He stared up at the being in awe. He could not hide the surprise that was on his face. He knew that she was an odd demoness but never had he expected her to be the Legendary Kaji-Inu No Tokoyonokuni, the Fire Dog of Hades. Things were proving themselves to get really interesting.

Her fur was soft and golden shining as the sun's rays hit it. Her marking clearly visible on her face. The tips of her ears were red. She had three tails and at the end of each of them they were red and engulfed in flames. Letting out a mighty howl she looked at her toy and snickered.

**That is impossible! That was only a legend! **_Grr.. She will die!_

Sesshomaru quickly transformed into his true form and attacked the demoness. He pounced on her and pinned her down and bit hit her neck forcing her into a submissive position. She yelped and kicked him off of her.

grr: do not touch me Sesshomaru-sama

grr: I do not follow the orders of females

grr: then I will make you!

The ground shook as she jumped onto her target. Thrashing her head as she pulled at his main with her teeth. Her snapped at her and shook crazily trying to get her off his back. She growled with pleasure and forced him down further. He flipped his body over and landed with her placed beneath him. She struggled to free herself but found her efforts to be futile. He let out a Inu laugh and bit her ear and purred.

grr: you have entertained me well onna. I shall let you live this time.

grr: grrr.. I see. You have beaten me I will back down, Sesshomaru-sama.

grr: good. This shall be you punishment.. Feel your defeat onna..

Sesshomaru pushed his poison claw into her side and moved away from her body. She let out a howl from pain and went unconscious. Slowly returning to her humanoid form.

He brought himself back to the ground landing gracefully with what seemed to be no effort at all. He walked to the body and smirked in triumph. What an interesting piece of work she was..

**Ah.. That seemed a little like overkill don't you think? **_Hmph.. You have gotten ahead of yourself again. I have the feeling she does not know how to control her powers fully yet. Her wounds are minor and it seems she is healing herself as we speak. _**Hm.. Maybe we should keep her alive. She's beautiful and strong too.. She would make good pups for us. **_This Sesshomaru cares not what kind of pups she will bear us but what kind of company she would be. It would be horrible should she take it upon herself to annoy me as she has today.. _**Hmph.. Fine by me I have already set my eyes on another anyways. I was just wondering if you would prefer a youkai mate instead of a weak nigen.. But hey, since you seem to like the miko so much I figure she would make a good mate. **_Do not put me, miko, or mate together in the same sentence do you hear me!? _**Whatever, baka-master!**

"Un.. Oww.." The female opened her eyes as she rubbed her sides. They were aching like well.. Hmm.. They were aching like she had just gotten her period but went off to get drunk and in the process ran in front of a car. Does that bring the image to you?

She looked up into the eyes of the Taiyoukai and gasped. She looked around frantically for a way to escape but found none.

The Taiyoukai was staring off into the distance with a dull look in his eyes. He seemed to be tranced? His face was emotionless and he stood stone still only letting out a growl once ore twice.

Kag's POV

_Where the heck am I!? And why is Sesshomaru here!? Dammit! I don't get what's happening at all! All I remember was seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together and then, Nothing! Zip! Zilch! Nada! _

**Hmph! That's because you were too damn scared and busy getting yourself killed to realize what was happening! You just stood there like an idiot while the damn hanyou damn nearly killed you! Stupid Master!**

_What are you even talking about? And why am I here? Kami.. Why am I always the one you gets caught up in this crap!? I have half the mind to go back through the well and seal it up and never return again!_

**Feh! Sure you do.. You wanna know what's happening then I'll tell you. You were attacked by Inuyasha after that whore Kikyo told him to kill you, you were saved by Sesshomaru-sama for Kami knows what reason, and hey you're a demoness I'm your beast and I took over our body while you were asleep and attacked Sesshomaru-sama! There you happy now, Baka-master! Why the hell did I underestimate him? Now I'm stuck listening to you again…**

_Oh, Shut up! And what the heck are you talking about?! I'm a nigen.. Duh.. I mean have you looked in a mirror lately?_

**Ha! Fine.. You want proof look at your claws and our new hair color. **_Fine, I will.. Seesh!_

End Kag's POV

Kagome brought her new claws to her face and stared at the awestruck for a moment. The were at least two times longer than usual and were razor sharp.

Sesshomaru sensed her movement and turned towards her and watched as she brought her claw and slit her opposite wrist letting the blood flow down her arm as the wounds began healing. She lapped up the leftover blood and turned her attention to the Male in front of her. He was staring at her blankly interest clearly seen in his eyes.

"H.. Hi… Sesshomaru-sama"

_**x**__**xRead&Reviewxx**_

ME: MWAHAHA! I love cutting off stories where people hate it.. I actually had another part there but decided to make this chapter short and cut it off.

Don't worries its on my chapter in progress..

Inu: You know I really hate you…? _(Smiles like a doughnut) _

Kago: don't say that to My Lady! She's nice!

Inu: Yeah, sure to you! But even Sesshomaru doesn't like her!

Me: Is that true? (_looks at Sesshomaru with a evil smile_)

Sessh: Not at all.. I love you more that life itself.. (_kisses ME's cheek_)

Inu: Suck up!!

Sessh: bleh! (_sticks tongue out at Inu_)

(_Naraku walks on stage)_

Kago: Why is he here?

Inu: I don't know..

(_Naru walks up to Sesshomaru holding a bag in his hands_)

Sessh: grrr..

Naru: Here fluffy, fluffy, fluffy! Here boy! (_wags a bone in Sessh's face then throws it at Inu_)

(_Sessh jumps on Inu_)

Inu: Get the hell off me!

Sessh: Bone! Bone! Mine!

Inu: Damn you Naraku!

EveryoneElse: Hahaha! Doggy wants a boney woney!

Shippo: Ha ha! Inuyasha you loser!

ME: haha! Okay.. Well look forward to the next chapter, k? Bye!!


	5. Daughter!

Finally… I have found the time to write my new chapter… I hope you like it. Though some may think of it as stupid… or whatever. Plz review.. Its makes me feel good…

_Last time: __Sesshomaru sensed her movement and turned towards her and watched as she brought her claw and slit her opposite wrist letting the blood flow down her arm as the wounds began healing. She lapped up the leftover blood and turned her attention to the Male in front of her. He was staring at her blankly interest clearly seen in his eyes._

"_H.. Hi… Sesshomaru-sama" _

_**XXXXX**_

Sesshomaru smirked and walked up to the frightened demon-miko. She winced as he knelt down beside her. Her eyes were glued shut as she waited for death to come and greet her. Her shoulders stiffened as she felt him touch her face. He grabbed her chin and gentle turned her face to the side to see all the details of her face. She opened her eyes hesitantly and stared into his golden orbs. His thumb rubbed across her golden tear shaped marking near the corner of her ruby eyes. His attention went to the mark on her forehead. The mark of the ancient Fire Lotus Clan, one of the most powerful demon ninja clans in Japan and by the looks of it she was the next heir. How interesting?

"Onna.. Why do you bear the mark of the Fire Lotus Clan? You are the heir, are you not? So why are you not at the palace?" he asked coldly.

Kagome looked at him befuddled and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the impatient demon lord.

"You must be either very ignorant or plain ignoramus to have angered or even crossed paths with this Sesshomaru." he stated coolly.

Kagome growled in frustration and jerked her face away from his clawed grasp.

"Well if you hadn't cut me off I would have been glad to answer you question! But no! You want to go around acting like a jerk and won't even let me finish a sentence! Mmo! You're worse than, Inu.. Inuyasha…" her voice trailed off as she finish her sentence.

Sesshomaru growled and in the blink of an eye had her pinned to a tree by the neck.

"How do you know my half-brother!?" he demanded.

She gasped. "He.." she couldn't quite say the rest for the air to her lungs was being cut off. She breathed in deeply and opened her mouth. "I.. am.. I am Kagome." she cried. His eyes widened in surprise and his thought began wandering in his mind as he forgot about the situation at hand. She struggled to free herself and soon gave up. She looked at him blankly and let a tear roll down her cheek. As her tear touched her tear mark it glowed blue.

The demon lords attention was once more placed upon the demon-miko and he was forced to drop her when she became engulfed in a blue light.

_**XxIn Kagome's HeadxX**_

_What's going on? '_**I don't know… I think it's a defense mechanism.' **

"You are correct.." sang a voice.

Both females looked around franticly for the owner of the voice.

(A/N: in her head she is devided in 2: herself as miko and demon)

The Kagome(miko) looked at her demon self in interest and fear and hesitantly grabbed hold of her arm.

"**Let go. You're cutting off my circulation." **she hissed.

'_No! You're my only means of protection and I'm not about to let go so I'm open for attack! Stupid Beast!' _she screamed.

"**I'm tired of you calling me that! I have a name dammit!" **

'_Oh yeah? Well what is it then?'_

"**My name is Yoru.." **she mumbled in aggravatedly.

"My, my.. You two will never get along, will you? Well that is to be expected. You are master and beast." laughed a feminine voice.

"**Dammit! I'm sick of waiting, come out you coward!"**

'_Yoru.. Don't.'_ Kagome grabbed onto Yoru's shoulder and held her back.

"I am… Look behind you." said the voice softly.

Yoru's and Kagome's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Midoriko!?" they both yelled in surprise.

She giggled and walked up to them holding an amulet of some sort. "It is nice to finally see you again, my daughter."

"EH?! DAUGHTER!?!?"

_**XxRead&ReviewxX**_

ME: yeah… its over!

Inu: it made no sense to me

Sessh: It was.. Displeasing

Kag: Mom!? I'm confused!

Yoru: Me too!

ME: well technically you and Kagome are the same person

Shippou: I want a lollipop!

Sessh: baka..

Shippou: Shut up, bone boy!

ME: sigh… wait for the next chapter okay?

Shippou: Lollipop!!!!


	6. It all Started

Hi again! I know you've been waiting for an update so here it is! Oh and everyone is surprised that Kagome is Midoriko's daughter but that's only half the story, k? You need to pay a lot of attention in the this/ next chapter to get the story.

_**Last time: **__"It is nice to finally see you again, my daughter."_

"_EH?! DAUGHTER!?!?"_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Hai. Would you like me to explain?" the elder miko asked joyfully.

Kagome nodded her head numbly as she stared blankly at her 'mothers' face. Now that she thought about it, they did sorta look alike. Sorta… Yoru nudged Kagome out of her trance and averted her attention to the miko.

"You see… It all started around two hundred years ago when I was wandering the lands in search of a wild band of oni that was said to have been terrorizing the land."

**Start Flashback…**

"_Do not worry, I shall purify the demon for you and be on my way." Midoriko said with a smile as she waved goodbye to the villagers and began her journey into the Woods of Shinoifu. As she made her way deeper into the forest it became dreary and darker than she could have imagined. Bloodcurdling screams could be heard from all around her signaling her to leave while she still could. _

"_I don't like this one bit. I feel dark energy all over the place, it will take me forever to find what I'm looking for." she sighed and sat down on a near bye log to rest her feet. Her legs were already aching from the long walk and she felt her stomach growl from hunger. She rubbed her stomach ordering it to cease its rambling. She soon fell tired and placed a barrier around herself and drifted off to sleep._

_Deeper into the woods a group of oni were finishing their meal of human flesh. _

"_Oyadama, I hear that a village near by has plenty of food for us and-" the oni was cut off._

"_Silence, I feel a sacred aura near. It is a strong one too." the Oyadama said with his hoarse voice._

"_Shall we go investigate?" asked the lower oni._

"_Yes, I will accompany you for it looks like she will be delicious." cackled the old oni. _

_Minutes later they were only feet from their destination. A young demon male had already happened upon the miko and stood over her staring at her blankly. _

_His ears twitched as he felt a demon aura approaching and decided to wake the young woman up for she would not be able to defend herself in her current state._

_He tapped her with his foot and waited for a response, none came._

"_Dammit, trust a nigen to sleep in a moment of danger." he cursed and tried once more to waken her._

_She moaned softly and began pushing herself up, eyes still closed._

"_Mmm… What is it?" she asked asleep still._

"_Miko, demons are headed your way. Wake up, that's an order." he said coldly as he pulled her up by the arm. Now her eyes were open and she looked at her capture with fear and anger in her eyes. She yanked her arm away and reached for her bow notching an arrow in ready position._

"_Who are you and how did you get through my barrier!?" she demanded angrily._

_The demon growled and turned to walk away._

"_Nigen, I would learn to hold you tongue if I were you. There are demons out there that wouldn't hesitate to kill you in an instant if you keep up the way you are. By the way, a group of oni are on there way to kill you. Good luck."_

_Her eyes widened with surprise and she dropped her bow and ran to his side pulling at his sleeve gently._

_He stiffened for a moment and looked down at the miko. _

"_What do you want, miko?" he asked coldly._

_Said miko tensed and let go of him avoiding looking at him in the eye._

"_I.. I.. uh… Thank you, sir." she mumbled too quietly for a human to here but she wasn't talking to a human. She was speaking to a demon._

_The demon's eyes widened and he froze in place. _

_Midoriko waited a while for a response but he remained quiet. She looked up at him and gasped. He was beautiful._

_He had snow white skin, glowing sapphire eyes, and long golden hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She gasped as she saw an image of a sword wrapped in sakuras on his forehead. Her eyes moved from his face and she began examining his clothes. He wore jet black gold embroidered hakamas with a matching haori and red sash. He carried a sword across his back and three small throwing knives at his side. Her heart skipped a beat as she he looked her in the eyes._

"_Ore wa Tsukisotsu, heir to the Fire Lotus Clan, anata wa?" he asked playfully._

_She continued to look at him with her far off gaze. Impatiently he growled but then it hit him. So that's it huh? A smirk formed at his lips as he reached out to her and pulled her into an embrace. "This is what you wanted, ne?" he asked amused._

_She shoved him away and turned her head so that he did not see her blush._

"_I already know you're blushing so you don't have to turn around." he laughed._

"_Sh-shut up. I- I am not blushing." she stuttered._

_He smiled closed the gap between them. "What are you doing thinking he's hot? He's a demon. D-E-M-O-N. You aren't supposed to like them, you are supposed to kill them. And I can't believe you liked him for a second. He's such a jerk, but he didn't kill me." he said._

_Her embarrassment left and was replaced by anger. "How did you?! Did you read my mind?!" she yelled._

_He chuckled and nodded. Her mouth dropped open and she went and grabbed her bow. She notched her arrow yet again and aimed it at him, again. "What gives you the right to go around reading peoples minds, you jerk?!" she screamed at him._

_He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a club being swung at him._

_He dodged it and looked over at a shocked miko._

"_Don't just stand there purify it!" he yelled angry that he had forgotten about the demons._

_He unsheathed his sword and slashed at one of the oni. He had successfully killed three when four more appeared surrounding the miko._

_She closed her eyes and chanted a sacred spell to herself and waited till her hands were surrounded by her ki and shot purifying balls at two of the demons and ran for her bow. The demon's eyes widened as one of the oni threw he into a tree. His eyes flashed a dark red as he ran to her side slashing through the oni in his way._

"_You dare save a human!" yelled one of the oni._

"_I will do as I please for it is none of your concern. Now die!" he yelled as he ripped through the oni and turned ready to slash through the next one._

"_Go now and I will spare you." he barked._

"_You cannot order me weekling!" yelled the Oyadama as he lunged at him._

"_Then die." he said cracking his knuckles. His index and middle fingers began glowing a deep green color and he flicked his wrist sending a whip at his and cutting him in half._

_The other oni fled for their lives and it was once again quiet._

_He picked up the miko and her bow and flew away in the night sky._

**End Flashback…**

"Wow, so our dad saved you?" Kagome asked while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, but that is not the rest of it my dears." Midoriko said sadly.

"_What do you mean?" Yoru asked with a confused look on her face._

"_It is a long story." she said._

"_We have time." Kagome said with a forced smile._

"_Okay…" she sighed._

"_You were born of the Shikon not of our bodies but of our spirits." she explained._

"_After we met we became fast friends and he would often travel with me. We became close, real close. He brought me Kirara as gift of protection and I loved that cat. She helped me all the times and she helped me till the end." she trailed off._

"_We were to become mates but his mother did not agree. One day she had a demon rape me and told Tsukisostu that I had betrayed him. He believed her because she was his mother, so why would she lie to him. He hated me and cursed me and many times tried to kill me. It became an all out war. In the last of the moments he attacked me head on and I was ready. I put a barrier around Kirara and cast my last spell. He and I are now stuck in the jewel in an endless battle." she cried tears now falling down her cheeks._

_Kagome wrapped her arms around the crying form and whispered words of comfort in her ear while she cried as well._

_Yoru looked at the miko sympathetically and soon too gave into their crying and began comforting her now crying master. _

"_Kaa-san…" she whispered while rubbing soothing circles on both of their trembling backs._

"_Yoru!" she cried wrapping her arms around her other side of her daughter. _

_(A/N: confused yet?)_

_After a while Kagome and Midoriko calmed. _

"_Kaa-san, what else is there to tell us?" Yoru asked._

"_Daughters…I have come to tell you that unless you two learn to accept each other I'm afraid that your soul will break apart and you will die." she said trying to remain calm._

"_What!?" both of them yelled at once._

_Midoriko gave a slight sigh and looked at them with sad eyes._

"_I can train Kagome but you, Yoru, will have to train with your father. Once you have finished your training I will help you to control your powers and emotions as one, but in order to complete the process I will need the help of your father." she trailed off._

_Kagome nodded her head in understanding while Yoru just stood there._

"_Feh! I will cooperate with Kagome for your Kaa-san but not for you." she said pointing her long clawed finger at her counterpart. _

_Kagome sighed and hug her mother goodbye._

"_We will do our best Okaa-sama." she said with a smile._

_Yoru scoffed and nodded in agreement._

"_I will try my best to get Tou-san to cooperate." she stated with a bored tone._

"_Good. I will see you tonight." she said._

"_Tonight?" they asked in unison. _

"_Of course silly. How else do you think I would be able to train you! I will find Tsuki-san he would be happy to see his daughter, er… you Yoru." she laughed and threw herself at her daughters tickling them for what they were worth._

_Midoriko soon came back to her senses and took a neckles from out of her haori._

"_Here. It's a charm made of your dad's fang, if anything happens just focus your powers on it and help will come, k?" she said as she placed it in their hands._

"_Oh one more thing. It's confusing to call our body our body Kagome so can we change our shared name?" asked Yoru._

"_Sure, honey." Midoriko said with a grin._

"_I want to be named Hasuko." Yoru said eagerly._

"_Hasuko?" asked Kagome._

"_Hasuko…Lotus child… I like it! From now on you guys are gonna be called Hasuko!" their mother cried happily._

_Kagome sighed… She was going to have to get used to the change of name._

_Midoriko waved goodbye and faded away._

_And with that it went dark again._

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_

Sesshomaru sat under a tree staring at the glowing orb that used to be Kagome.

He was confused as to how a human could become demon and why she was the legendary Fire Dog of Hades but he would have to ask her when she got out of her bubble.

The light surrounding Kagome began to fade and disappeared after she was laying on the ground sleeping peacefully.

Sesshomaru ran over to her side and examined her features.

She was still in her demon form golden and red hair forming a pool around her. He had to admit she was beautiful. One of the most stunning demonessess he had ever seen.

He kneeled down to her and gathered her into his arms and headed back to his camp.

Once he had arrived he walked over to Rin and asked her to fetch Jaken and be ready to leave for his castle immediately. She nodded happily and in five minutes they were ready to go.

"My lord may I ask what happened to the Miko?" Jaken asked not even noticing the demoness in his arms.

"There was never a miko, Jaken. We leave now." Sesshomaru said flying into the air on his demonic cloud.

He looked down at the miko-demon and sighed holding her closer to himself so that she did not fall they headed home.

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_

**With the Inutachi!!!**

The Miroku and Sango headed home in defeat. They had been searching for hours and they were not getting any closer to finding Kagome or Inuyasha. They had already thought over the possibility that Kagome had went home but the piece of her clothing that they had found in the river had proven that theory wrong. Sango had tried her best to keep up her tough exterior but inside she was crying and praying that her sister be alright. She had lost her family and her brother already and she didn't plan on losing anyone else any time soon.

Miroku sighed again for the hundredth time that day and wished they would find their friends soon. Sango was at her breaking point and Shippo had hardly talked since his Kaa-san had left. Life was definitely not the same without Kagome and Inuyasha around.

They were close to Kaede's village now. Miroku rubbed Sango's back knowing it wasn't the time to be playing around. Sango opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kirara growling.

Sango asked the cat what was wrong and gained a roar in the direction of Inuyasha's forest. The three headed down there with speed and energy they had lost hours ago. Kirara had landed minutes ago and they had to travel by foot up the mountain. Mini Kirara had stopped near a stream and let out a loud and melancholy roar into the sunset. Sango hurried in the direction of Kirara and gasped when she had reached her.

She fell to her knees and let out a loud scream filled with her pain. Miroku walked out of the trees and now knew why his friends had acted so brashly. There was blood and bits and pieces of Kagome's clothing everywhere. Miroku felt his stomach churn at the site. He leant over relieved himself in a bush. The huntress just sat there tears running down her face. Her eyes became dull and her skin pale as death. She let out one more cry and she fainted from the shock.

Kirara went to her master and cuddled at by her chest knowing the pain she was currently going through. Miroku made his way to the unconscious woman and picked her up. Kirara followed behind him head bent over in sadness. On the way down they heard a rustle in the bush not to far away from them. Kirara growled angrily at whatever was coming and Miroku placed Sango against a tree ready for the extra company.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

ME: yay… I finished another chapter!

Sango: *throws herself at Miroku* Waaah!

Miroku: _'I'm in heaven'_

Sango: *slap* Hentai!!!

Miroku: ow!!!

Shippo: haha! Idiot!

ME: now now shippo that is no way to behave it's like this.

Everyone: hm?

ME: Hahahaha! You freaking loser! *rofl* You got what you deserved!

Sessh: *clears throat* sensei?

ME: oh yeah right! *gets up* Keep reading!

Kago: Hope you enjoy!!!

Inu: Don't hate me!

Shippo: Lollipops!

Sango: *slap* Hentai!

Miroku: Ouch!!!

Sessh: I'm hot…

Naraku: yes, you are! *glomps sesshy*


	7. Courting!

Hello everybody…. I'm so glad that I have found the to write the next chapter to the story that you readers have so kindly left reviews for. I have been busy the past weeks with Thanksgiving and school. But I promise I will do my best to make it up to you. Anyways, Arigato minna!!!

_**Last time on Ai Youkai.. **__Kirara followed behind him head bent over in sadness. On the way down they heard a rustle in the bush not to far away from them. Kirara growled angrily at whatever was coming and Miroku placed Sango against a tree ready for the extra company._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The noise from the bushes became louder. Miroku sighed and with staff in hand he marched forwards to welcome the unwanted company. Kirara's growls escalated to a high volume, vibrations from the noise could be felt through the ground. The houshi stiffened up. The opponent was either real strong and good at masking its scent or it was someone that had something to do with Kagome's disappearance. As the growls increased in sound level he covered his ears and went with the second thought.

Schku.. Schku.. The bushes moved. He braced himself and gasped when he saw who it was.

"No.."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The air sent the dog demon's hair wishing behind them as the Demon Lord carried the female to the West. His ward and retainer following further behind him. A sigh left his lips as he looked down at the Inu beauty in his arms. She was a pain enough as a human miko but now he had to deal with a legendary killing machine with miko powers… What now? Was she going to suddenly awaken and expect him to call her a mikoness or demiko? Trust me, Sesshomaru had done his fair share of stupid things -underestimating his hanyou brother and getting his arm chopped off- but asking him to call her a queer name such as those he just now thought of was seriously crossing the line.

His eyes shut closed and he let his mind wander to his past and memories. The sweet memories of mother. His beautiful, powerful mother.

**Memories…**

_Little Sesshy slept peacefully under a sakura tree. His lush silver hair shifting ever so slightly with the cool spring breeze. Quiet whimpers hardly leaving his mouth._

"_Sesshy-kun… Sesshy-kun…It is time to awaken my little one" a soft voice lulled him from his sleep. _

_He groaned and opened his eyes hesitantly blinking a few times while his eyes adjusted to the sunlight._

"_Okaa-sama? What is it?" he asked with a yawn, earning chuckles from the elder youkai._

_She sighed in glee whilst gently pulling him to his feet._

"_Now, now Sesshy-kun. What have I said about napping in the gardens? It is not what young princes in training do." she scolded._

"_Argh… You always treat me like a child. I am not so young anymore, Okaa-sama. I am already over one hundred years old." he whined._

"_You may say that, but to me you will always be my little puppy, Sesshy-kun." she laughed at his mock angry- face._

_He stood up to his full height which was only a few inches away from his mother's. Pulling his hair into a ponytail using a ribbon he sighed._

"_You are looking more and more like your father everyday. It amazes me that you do not develop the same attitude as him as well." she giggled while eyeing her son in awe of how much he had grown._

"_You always say that, plus I am a ways away from ever reaching anywhere near Otou-sama. It is my goal to surpass him and become the best Lord to ever rule these Western Lands." he boasted._

"_Yes, my son. I have heard the story numerous times and I have yet to test your abilities for myself. I need a sparring partner, would you like to try and beat your old woman?" she asked sarcastically._

_His eyes widened as his brain began comprehending the offer. Was she serious?_

"_Really?" he asked._

"_Of course. A lady never strays from the truth nor leads on others." she barked._

_Resisting the urge to bounce up and down he nodded his head and they headed to the dojo._

_Upon entering a sword was thrown to him._

"_That, will be your weapon." she stated._

"_And what of yours Okaa-sama?" he asked eyebrow risen._

"_Hmph… I really see no reason to use one. I bet that you couldn't even land one blow on me in an hours time." she snorted proudly._

"_I accept your challenge." growled Sesshomaru._

"_Oh, getting angry now are we? If you don't like it then come at me!" she yelled._

…

_Almost an hour passed and he still had not even gotten close to landing a blow. Sweat formed at his brow and he panted for breath. Sword in hand he growled lowly at the woman before him. She did not even seem the least bit tired. Not even a hair was out of place._

"_Oh, Sesshy-kun…I thought that you would be more of a challenge, but I see you are like your father; your father couldn't land a blow on me within an hour either." she laughed._

"_Silence! I will definitely get you!" he yelled and charged at her in full speed, but she was faster. In the blink of an eye she was no longer in front of him and appeared right behind him, neck hairs length away._

"_You are as slow as a tortoise." she hissed._

_Growls could be heard throughout the eastern wing -they are in the east wing- warning all of an angry inu prince. His claws twitched and he felt it. Something in him called to him._

'_**You listen to this trash and let her get away with it?' **__'Who the hell are you?' __**'Your beast. The time has come for me to awaken' **__'My beast, huh? Well hell of good timing.' __**You will let the bitch speak that way to you?**__ 'She is my mother.' __**I care not! I am the alpha! **__Alpha? __**I will not let her speak that way! It's my turn.**_

"_Know your place!" he hollered and threw the sword into the air diverting the attention from him for a moment and then he had it. His eyes flickered red. He had seen the opening and went for it. He felt his claws heat up as if they were on fire and listened to his instincts. He span around and a whip formed from his claws flung his mother into the wall creating a youkai shaped dent._

"_Arise bitch! I am your alpha and you will submit!" he snarled furiously._

_It took her a few moments but she rose up and stood tall and proud with a smirk on her lips._

"_You have indeed gotten better my son." she laughed and passed out._

"_Okaa-sama!" the red left hid eyes leaving in there place his usual gold and he ran to her side and lifted her into his arms. Her eyes struggled to open and she looked up at her son._

"_You won, huh? You have done something your father has not. I am truly proud to call you my… my son." the last part came out as a whisper and she fell into the land of dreams._

_A smile spread across his face._

_He had accomplish something his father hadn't and she was proud of him. She complimented him, and for that he was truly happy. Happy beyond compare._

**Memories end…**

"Sess.. Sesshomaru-sama…" called a voice which drew him from his thoughts.

"Hn." he replied looking down to the confused miko-demon.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked a little unnerved by the fact that she was hundreds of feet off the ground. In the air…. Without a seatbelt…. And NOT in an airplane.

"The west, miko." he replied.

"I have a name you know!?" she yelled.

"Yes, Kagome was it?" he asked not really paying attention to the new inu.

"NO! My name is Hasuko! H-A-S-U-K-O!!! Kagome was the old us! I mean me… Well anyways just call me Hasuko. I do not apreciate being called a wench, whore, slut, miko, human, or woman. None of those words mean me. They only describe what people like to say about me or what I am and not the whore or slut ones." she hissed.

He raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows and looked at her.

"Lotus child?" he asked curiously.

"H.. Hai!" it took a while for her to reply to him seeing as she was in shock from seeing his expressionless mask slip.

"You chose the name?" he asked again looking into her eyes. They were so filled with emotion. So different then his. His were cold as ice and made those who met them cower in fear but hers were so active, constantly showing what she was feeling.

"Ano… Eie. Yoru-san picked it out. She wouldn't leave me be until I agreed to change our bodies name so that we did not get confused when people spoke to us." she admitted for some unknown reason. It must be his eyes.. Kami, why was he looking at her eyes so intently. They were like hypnosis orbs or something.

"Yoru?" he asked intrigued by her last answer.

"Yoru-san is my inner beast. She is much like Inuyasha in a way and in others she is like the houshi and you to an extent." she stated still trance fixed on his eyes.

"Like me?" he asked with his perfectly sexy silver eyebrow raised. Oh how she just wanted to plant one right on him at the moment not even caring if he killed her. She wanted to do it and well so did Yoru for that matter.

"Hai… She is cold, honor bound, and very proud. She also says that she wished that she were the head and not the tail so that she could control the body and repay you with our body." 'Shimatta!!!! Where did that come from?!' **'I don't know but I'm not liking it either!!!' **

"Your body? Tell me now, what did 'Yoru' plan on using your body to do for me?"

'Not this question! I don't think I can lie to him! I can't control what I'm saying.' **'Let me have control! I will help us out!' **'I don't know…' **Either that or make a complete fool of yourself. You use the body most of the times. It's not like anybody knows about what I'm doing. As far as they're concerned you are the fool not me.'** 'Here take it!' **'You will not regret it later'**

Hasuko's eyes blazed red as Yoru took control of the body. Sesshomaru's eyebrows rows with surprise. He hadn't expected the real 'Yoru' to come out at tell him what she thought.

"It is nice to see you again, Sesshomaru-SAMA." she said mockingly. Sesshomaru's previous shock disappeared as he recollected himself.

"It is nice seeing you again, Yoru…" he sighed.

"Awww… And I thought that the big-bad Sesshy-kins would miss me by now. I guess I was wrong, and I was gonna give him a treat too.." she fake whined.

His eyebrow rose again in that hot manner of his.

"And what idea of a treat were going to bestow upon this Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"My… Body." she said with a soft moan. She positioned herself comfortably and sucked on the tip of her finger. (keep in mind he's still carrying her bridal style)

Sesshomaru felt his pants grow tighter and he looked away from the cause of his sudden pant shrinkedge.

"Oh Sesshy-sama… Aren't you going to spank me? I've been a bad, bad girl." she said while opening her kimono a bit and letting the saliva from the finger leave a trail down her neck to her cleavage.

"Hn."

Again his pants seemed to shrink. He couldn't help it. It had been years, no decades since he had been with a woman. To tell the truth he had never even lain with a female before. Believe it or not he was old-fashioned and believed in mating only with your intended.

He dared to look down and when he did he once again felt his pants tighten. Her cleavage was in plain perfect view and her lust covered face was not helping. It was times as these that he was glad that he had been wearing baggy pants. How much tighter could it get? I mean he would have to grow quite a bit more to fill out his pants.

"Sesshy-sama. I want you… Will you allow me to bear your children?" she asked with a soft moan while tugging his haori.

Okay, he was reaching his limit. Her obvious scent of arousal was enough to send his beast into a rage but her offering to bear his children? That seemed a little too much for him. It wasn't much longer until he went haywire.

"Oh, Sesshy… Of course I would court you first. I would like to get to know my intended mate before I mate with him. May I have the honor of courting you?" she asked with another moan.

"Hn." was all that he could manage. His voice left him long ago. It was a spell. Well or so he thought.

"Yes? Oh, how lovely. I will see to it right away."

He couldn't move. His eyes widened as he watched her remove his armor and open his haori to his bare chest. She stroked her tail along his chest tickling him and holding onto his armor with her hand. She placed a kiss over his heart and watched as the courting spell took over leaving a sword shaped mark in its place.

She then removed her kimono enough to reveal the area over her heart and brought it to his lips making him kiss it. She moaned as the magics took over leaving a crescent on her chest. She smile wickedly at him and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"It is nice to court you Sesshy-sama"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

ME: yay! Me done again!

Inu: no fair she's mine

ME: nah ah… you had your chance

Kags: yeah! *points at butt*

Sessh: you let her manipulate my body!!! Waaaah!

Naraku: oh it's okay honey.. I'm here for ya.

Sessh: *glares* NOOOO!!!

Shippou: what a drag queen…

ME: Hey that's not nice!

Shippou: what?

Kags: she's probably gonna say your wrong and correct you with something meaner.

ME: so not true! I was just going to say… Sesshy can't help it if he's pms-ing!

Sess: *looks at you hurt* I am not on my period!

Naraku: yeah.. He's a guy. *winks at sessh*

Inu: could have fooled me.

Shippo&ME: *rofl* hahaha! Now THAT was funny!

Kags: you're all such a joke!

Sango: seriously…

Miroku: I like big butts and I can not lie! *pinches sango's butt*

Sango: HENTAI!

Kags: *sighs* keep reading peoples…


	8. The Truth is Out

Hey everybody!!! How are you?! I'm sorry for the delay in the updates, but like I've told some people already, I'm really busy during the winter holiday breaks. Sorry. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as it gave me a headache!!!

_**Last Time on Ai Youkai… **__She smiled wickedly at him and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips._

"_It is nice to court you Sesshy-sama"_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

To say that the ever proud and powerful Lord Sesshomaru was stunned was an understatement, and a big one at that. Part of him was pissed that she managed to pull this off and seemingly put a spell on him while the other part was surprisingly amazed and happy that she did. Of course the pissed part was larger, for the moment she finished her little ceremony his eyes turned red and he dropped her from the side of the cloud.

Yoru's eyes widened in fear as the inu lord hurled her off the cloud into the air. She was falling, and falling fast. The ground was quickly coming into closer perspective and that was a bad sign meaning that she was in for a big and painful impact. She wouldn't die because she was now a demon but she was sure to have a few broken ribs and what not. Yoru's eyes narrowed and she braced herself for the landing when out of no where she heard a masculine voice.

'_Yoru, my child, open your eyes.'_ it commanded, so she obeyed. The ground was coming closer only an amount of seconds now.

'_Focus your demonic energy beneath you in a cloud. Hurry!' _it's voice more urgent.

Yoru straightened herself out and forced her ki into a cloud beneath her feet. After what seemed like ages it formed into a glowing gold cloud. Her eyes widened once more but more in amazement this time. The demon that had dropped her waited beneath her on the ground. He looked up at her and glared. So his plans for teaching her a lesson failed, now for plan 'B'.

Yoru growled and brought the cloud down a few meters away from him. She jumped off and closed her eyes focusing on her other side trying to find Kagome.

_**In Hasuko's head…**_

"_Kagome! Take over! Sesshomaru tried to kill us." Yoru yelled throughout the empty abyss which was their head. She ran about the darkness in search of the light. It seemed like hours but she knew it was only milliseconds in the real world. Yoru sighed and threw herself to the ground, the only thing she was sure was there._

"_Kagome… I need you." she muttered under her breath not expecting it to do anything, but it did. Out of no where a blue light appeared from inside her and floated in front of her. It moved back and forth like it was telling it to follow her._

"_You… want me to follow you?" she asked uncertain that it was a wise decision. After a few what seemed like minutes of the light bobbing back and forth she shrugged and decided to follow it. It took a while but she was eventually led to a glowing green door. The light disappeared inside of her and she reached out to open the door._

"_Kagome…" she called as she pushed it open. She stuck her head inside and there she was. Kagome was asleep on a king sized bed in a field of flowers. Yoru trekked to Kagome's side and sighed. 'So this is her subconscious, huh?' she asked herself._

_Yoru crawled onto the bed and shook Kagome's shoulder lightly. The miko let out a soft moan and turned over onto her side. _

"_Five more minutes Okaa-sama…" she mumbled._

_Yoru shook her again and… nothing. She was now irritated and if her miko counterpart did not awaken then she was gonna wake up without her hair in a river of blood! Or so she thought to herself. _

"_Oi! Kagome! Wake up!" she yelled slapping her on her back. Kagome jolted up and screamed. Yoru covered her ears to spare her the deafening scream and jumped off the bed landing gracefully a good six meters away. _

_Kagome looked around quickly and let out a breath of relief when she saw Yoru._

"_Oh, it's just you. Baka, don't scare me like that." she yelled and pulled herself out of the bed._

"_Whatever… Why is your subconscious a field of bloody flowers? They are giving me a head ache!" she hollered back less enthusiastically. _

_Kagome groaned and trudged over to her counter's side._

"_Yeah, yeah, and what is your's like? A sea of blood and gore?" she mused sarcastically. _

"_Hardly. I like mine to be of a nice waterfall that fills my lotus garden. It is very beautiful and calm compared to your… mess." she snorted._

"_Mess?! How in the world is a field of flowers a mess?! It's pretty and it smells good!" she yelled poking at Yoru's chest._

"_If you would please refrain from 'poking' my person then I could tell you the reason why I have taken my sweet time coming to you for help-" she was cut off._

"_Help? With what? I thought you said you would take care of things so that I wouldn't have to do it myself?!" she threw her arms in the arm in exasperation._

"_Well, in order for me to guarantee that our life is almost completely safe around Sesshomaru I enacted the courting ritual with him. It took a bit of flirting and acting… uh… sexy, but it worked. Bad thing is, Sesshomaru recollected himself and is pissed to say the least." she explained backing away from the frighteningly furious miko._

"_You did the courting ritual with that Sesshomaru?! Are you serious!? Where is the proof! I want to see it now!" she yelled. _

_Yoru opened up her kimono to show her the crescent mark and then motioned for Kagome to do the same. Kagome pulled her shirt and looked at her chest and sure enough she had a crescent mark as well._

"_Holy…" she started and then looked at Yoru._

"_I'm going to kill you one of these days. I'm going to skin you and purify your sorry butt to hell, you got that!?" she yelled attempting to throw herself at the demoness._

_Yoru laughed and jumped out of the way._

"_Whatever. If you kill me we both die so whatever, but now it's your turn with the demon lord. Bye bye!" she laughed and vanished in a cloud of dust._

_**End of in Hasuko's head…**_

Kagome opened her eyes hesitantly and there he was. Right in front of her a few meters away stood a pissed of Inu youkai. His eyes were red and his nails were longer and sharper than usual. Kagome sighed and sat down leaning back on her hands.

"Kami… Yoru just had to do something again. Why is it only me that get's stuck in these embarrassing situations. I know, because if Yoru were the head I'd end up dead or mated to Sesshomaru. Kami, anybody, please help me." she sighed to herself looking up at the sky.

Sesshomaru growled at the female and trotted towards the miko-demon fingers glowing green.

"Submit." he snarled.

Kagome looked at the lord and scoffed.

"You really are full of yourself. What makes you think I should submit to you? Why should I anyways? So you can kill me? Or worse.. Mate me?" she spit defiantly.

The demon lord stopped dead in his tracks and snarled. He didn't scare her like he used to. Before he was the big bad deadly demon lord, but now he was just another male youkai that was now courting her or her mate-to-be. The chance of death by his hands were a little better but who cared, he was still pissed and she was still just an ordinary female. Okay… not ordinary, but you get what I mean.

"Submit or die." he barked.

Kagome sighed and got up to her feet. She looked him in the eye and slowly walked up to him stopping only when she was arms length away from him. She turned her head to the side to show her neck in submission.

"I submit, what now?" she asked coldly.

He craned his neck and sniffed her for a second. He went to her ear and bit it. Kagome jumped a little in pain and surprise, she whimpered. The pain was soothed away by a lick to her ear. She glanced to the side to get a look at him and saw him… smiling? No way, she had to be dreaming it. This was quite odd.

"What are you doing?" she asked refraining from grinning like a mad man.

Sesshomaru pulled away and smirked. His eyes were no longer red and his hands were back to normal.

"Hmff.. You submitted. Good bitch." he stated with a sarcasm laced in there. Now it was Kagome's turn to growl.

"I am not a bitch!"

He smiled and muffled a laugh with his hand.

"I beg to differ. You are an Inu Youkai and as you said my mate-to-be, therefore you are 'my' bitch, ne?"

Kagome gasped and looked at him. Was he serious? She would have thought that he would have killed than admit that she was in technical terms, his bitch.

"Ano… you're okay with that?" she asked blushing.

Sesshomaru shrugged and grabbed her around the waist. Cloud beneath his feet he carried her off into the air. Kagome gaped at the ground quickly distancing itself from them.

"Tell me Ka.. Hakuso, would you prefer I be mad and kill you, or would you rather I accept my unfortunate fate and spare your life." Sesshomaru asked once Kagome had calmed herself and got comfortable.

Kagome looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. I would very much like to live but I'm not too happy about being suddenly thrust into a relationship with a powerful Taiyoukai, let alone Lord of the Western Lands. It wasn't even me who enacted the ritual with you, but I still bear your courting mark. Is that really what's supposed to happen? I thought that the courting could only take place if both youkai and their beasts agreed to it?" she questioned. She was not an expert at youkai traditions, but she knew enough to get by.

Sesshomaru raised one of his perfectly shaped silver eyebrows at her and smirked.

"You are a demon and do not know the ritual base?" he asked curious.

"I wasn't a demon until a few hours ago! Give me a break…" she answered back.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked towards the west.

"Before the mating ceremony there is the courting ceremony, much like a minor form of the humans form of engagement. Two demons will place a kiss above their intended's heart and their youkai aura will then merge with the 'kissed' area and form a mark there. The mark will only form if both youkai consent to it. They don't even have to fully consent, it can be just a one percent consentment and it will form-"

"So I don't even have to love you and it will form!? What kind of-"

"Do not interrupt, it is rude."

"Sorry…."

Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru carried on with the lecture. "As this Sesshomaru said before you so humbly interrupted, only one percent of their collective consciousness -demon and beast's thoughts- have to agree to the courting mark and the mark will inevitably form. The only ways to rid yourself from the mark is to whole heartedly reject the giver, to die, the giver dies, or the giver mates someone else."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "That's horrible! To have your fiancé so to speak just dump you and mate someone else! That would kill me, I know it!" she cried tears forming at her eyes.

Sesshomaru smelling tears looked down at his intended. She was going to cry and then that golden orb thing was going to engulf her and he would have to drop her. What a drag… He sighed and brought his right hind to her face. Cupping her cheek her wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"No need to cry Hakuso. That rarely happens between youkai and this Sesshomaru would never steep so low as to mate another female whilst courting. That is the lowest thing a youkai could do." he said while bringing his other arm around her and pulling her into an awkward embrace.

"A-arigatou Sesshomaru." she cried hugging him tightly. She didn't know why he was comforting her but she was happy he was. She didn't know what she would do if he hadn't. She had been put through enough heartbreak already.

"Another thing… if anyone of the opposite sex other than their intended kisses the mark, they along with the one who kissed it will die." he stated emotionlessly. Kagome looked up at him to see if he were joking and gasped when she saw it was true.

"So… If anyone kisses my mark, then they and I will die?" she asked in a nervous voice. She didn't like all these rules and things. She didn't want to die nor did she want anyone else to die. Sure she didn't want to mate Sesshomaru, but she definitely didn't want him to die and she didn't have the guts to deny him. As if reading her thoughts he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru is… sorry you do not wish to be my fiancé, but he will not deny you. You are my mate-to-be and my mate you will become."

Kagome's eyes widened. So he wanted to become her mate? She was getting so confused and without her inner demon to translate thoughts and things she was lost. Where was Yoru when she needed her? Sleeping probably….

"What do you mean and how did you know what I was thinking?" she asked with little swirls forming at her eyes. She was dizzy and confused.

"This Sesshomaru means, he refuse to break this bond and will take you as his mate when the time comes. He is inu and inu do not break promises even if they are forced to make them. It is their youkai honor and honor they must have or become one of the rogue mad youkai that kill without reason. It is the way youkai work. You would probably not become mad since you were previously human, but had you been born youkai it would be the same for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, without honor people become blood thirsty fools without brains. Do you understand?" he asked becoming aggravated with his intended's slowness.

"A little, but that still doesn't explain how you were able to read my thoughts." she said leaning into the embrace for support. She was getting a migraine from all the thinking.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and cursed himself for not being able to deny her. She was slow, ignorant, arrogant, loud, emotional, beautiful, and- Wait! Where did that come from. Groaning aloud he forced his previous thoughts aside and brought himself back to the sad thing she would call a conversation.

'It's another effect of the bond. This Sesshomaru can not hear your thoughts, not that you would be thinking anything worth my while. The bond allows the courting couple to feel each others emotions, from those emotions I just merely guessed what you were thinking."

Kagome ohhed and looked away. If it was true that they could feel each others emotions then how come she couldn't feel any of his? Oh, right. He was the ice prince… how could she have forgotten that.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The rest of the trip went on in silence, which nearly drove poor Kagome insane, but she survived somehow.

Upon landing they were greeted by a line of bowing servants and a loud gong bonger. (lolz) Kagome's eyes widened when she entered the palace. It was huge! And not to mention very traditional. The center building was three stories high and as many as 300 cubic meters long. Around the center building were several other one story buildings that branched out. They were so elegant. Kagome stood there staring at the new place she supposed she would call home. She was just, awestruck.

"Welcome back My Lord. I presume things went well?" asked a maid which looked around fifty. Her hair was up in a neat bun and she wore a light blue yukata and lavender obi.

"Un. This is Lady Hasuko of the Fire Lotus Clan, you will treat her with utmost respect. She is my ma… mate-to-be. Do you understand?" he said flatly.

All the servants and maids eyes widened. They never thought that their lord would get mated or courted, and so soon at that.

"Aiko, Zakuro, you will be her personal maids. Follow me." he called to the elder demoness that welcomed them and a younger maid in yellow.

Sesshomaru then turned to Hasuko and called her name. She didn't respond. He called again, and again no response. After trying twice more he gave up and began walking away.

"Onna, either follow this Sesshomaru or stand there like an idiot." snapped Sesshomaru who was tired of calling her name and getting no response. He seriously just wanted to get some sleep at the moment. He was exhausted, Ka- Hasuko really just drained his energy.

Kagome finally hearing Sesshomaru looked his way to see him going inside the palace.

"Oi, wait up! Don't just leave me here, Baka!" she yelled causing all those around her to stare at her.

'_I wonder where the lord found that one…'_

'_Rude! That is what she is.'_

'_She's almost as bad as Inuyasha-sama was.'_

She heard them whisper to themselves. Hasuko's eyes flashed red and she growled loudly at the servants.

"Don't you ever compare me to that filthy hanyou! Got it!" she barked angrily and snapped her whip at them causing them to jump.

They all dropped to their knees and bowed begging for forgiveness. The red in Hasuko's eyes dissipated and reverted back to their usual light cherry color. Kagome coming back into full control sighed and walked to the bowing servants. As she came closer to them she could smell their fear. She felt genuinely bad now. She bent down and lifted one up one by one earning a gasp from the group. After they were all back to their feet she smiled and bowed. Earning more gasps.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just really don't like Inuyasha. That idiot half killed me and left me for dead. The only reason I'm alive still is because Sesshomaru-sama saved me. Unfortunately for us my beast sorta took control and forced us into this whole courting mate-to-be situation. So, uh… please forgive me!" she begged with a deep bow.

All spectators either gasped or stared in awe and surprise. Hasuko smiled and laughed nervously. This whole gasp and stare bit was unnerving to her. What had they never heard someone apologize before. Just when Kagome felt her irritation come back on one of the maids walked up and bowed.

"No, my lady. We ask you for your forgiveness for we should not have spoken such cruel things. Forgive us please.." she said groveling.

Kagome once again pulled her up and smiled.

"You're forgiven. Even though I don't think you did anything wrong… Just please refrain from mentioning the hanyou when I'm around, okay? I got to go find Sesshomaru, bye!" she said and ran into the palace.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"No… It's impossible." the monk said to himself. There before him stood a red clad hanyou covered in blood. His eyes were still crimson and his face bore markings on each cheek, but what caught the houshi's eye was the shred of green cloth in the hanyou's claws.

"No, please. Tell me you didn't do it to Kagome. Please!" he cried growing frustrated and confused.

The hanyou did not reply.

Kirara nearly forgotten at the moment snarled fiercely and bore her fangs at the inu. Her now large form almost towering over him as she stood up on her hind legs and lunged at him.

The inu jumped away before she struck him. Kirara looked up to see the hanyou coming in for the kill. She growled and went at him catching his leg in her sharp teeth.

Blood dripped from her canines as she released his leg now standing over him, literally, she pressed her paws down on his shoulders ensuring that the inu could not get away. Looking up at the houshi she growled lightly sending him her message.

Miroku looked stunned, but nodded in understanding. Walking towards the neko youkai he pulled out a sutra from his robes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I'm going to seal you now." chanting a slient incantation to himself he stuck the sutra on the immobile inu's head. Satisfied at his work Kirara moved from on top of him and transformed into her mini form running back to her master's side.

"Mew.." she called licking Sango's hand. Sango didn't stir. Letting out one of her cute little kitty sighs she snuggled by the unconscious girl and went to sleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

ME: this was too darn long for my likings

Inu: yeah, well, live with it! You made me a stupid killing machine and sealed me!

Mir: Uh.. It's in the script.

ME: mhmm..

Sessh: I didn't like this chapter… it was boring…

ME: well I had to explain about everything to give people a clear picture

Kago: AHHH!!! A BUG! A BUG! KILL IT!!

Nara: Ah!! Leave me alone! I'm a spider darn it!

Sessh: I'll kill it. Don't worry

Nara: You're mean! I thought we had a thing together!?

Sessh: That was just a middle schoolers wild dream.

ME: nooo!!! *slaps sesshomaru*If you kill him You'll ruin my plot! Idiot!!!

Sessh: humph..didn't have to slap me..

Shippou: Lollipop! Lollipop!


	9. Almost Mated

Okay… Time has come for me to finally update Ai Youkai. I thank you all fro your support and am happy to present Ai Youkai Chapter 9!!!! Also if you didn't already know, I recently posted the first chapter to a new story called Sesshy Baby. I also happened to create an oneshot for those that wanted to know… Okay let's get down to business.

_**Last time on Ai Youkai…**__"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I'm going to seal you now." chanting a slient incantation to himself he stuck the sutra on the immobile inu's head. Satisfied at his work Kirara moved from on top of him and transformed into her mini form running back to her master's side._

"_Mew.." she called licking Sango's hand. Sango didn't stir. Letting out one of her cute little kitty sighs she snuggled by the unconscious girl and went to sleep._

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **_

Hours had passed and Sango still had not awakened from her slumber. Every once in awhile she would moan or sob, but not once had she opened her eyes hinting she was awake.

Miroku sighed. 'Inuyasha killed Kagome?' was the only thing running through his head at the moment. He tried to think of different possibilities and reasons behind Kagome's disappearance and why Inuyasha had transformed. He wanted so much for his hanyou friend to be innocent, but that didn't seem the case.

Inuyasha snarled and growled at the houshi, though he was currently sealed you could tell he was fighting off the power of the sutra.

Miroku was becoming rather impatient. 'I should have just knocked him out.'

"Good idea!!!" he said to himself.

Picking up his staff he walked over to the hanyou.

"This won't hurt a bit" he said with a smile. In the blink of an eye the hanyou was knocked out!!! Ya!!!!

"Now for a little peace and quiet…"

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

"Oi, Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" called an annoyed Inu female. People called her rude when their 'Lord' was a ruthless killer and was mighty rude himself. If you asked her it just wasn't fair. She sniffed the air to catch the scent of her fiancé who had ever so kindly left her behind. Finding his scent she ran after it.

'_When I get my hands on that idiot I'm going to rip his head off and-' __**Feed him to the wolves? If you ask me you're starting to sound more like a demon after all. I actually feel the urge to laugh! Ku ku ku… **__'Don't press your luck Yoru…You may be part of me, but once inside our consciousness I won't hesitate to beat you to a bloody pulp. You got us into this whole mess to begin with!' __**I beg to differ. You're the one who fell in love with a untrustworthy hanyou and allowed him to half kill you. So therefore it was your fault. '**__Whatever, you could have stepped in and helped so I don't want to hear it coming out of your mouth, er… our mouth! Conversation over.' _

Hasuko skid to a stop as she spotted her target. Smirking to herself she leapt into the air and dove on top of him.

"Sesshomaru you should know better than to leave a defenseless girl all by herself." she said in a seductive voice. Feeling the taiyoukai tense beneath her she took the opportunity to slip her hands into his haori. If Yoru could seduce him into letting her enact the courting ritual with him then she was going to make the best out of this new talent and see how far she could get with it.

"Yoru, you would do well to get off of this Sesshomaru's person if you knew what was best for you." he said coldly.

Whimpering Kago… er… Hasuko tightened her grip on him and whispered into his ear.

"Ah.. So cold Sesshy, and I thought you wanted me. I want you." Hasuko said both Kagome and now Yoru biting there lips to keep from laughing. For some stupid reason Kagome got the urge to tease Sesshomaru as revenge and called on Yoru to join in on the fun.

By now the maids that were around them were shocked out of their minds with their mouths hanging open. Sesshomaru growled at them and reached to grab Hasuko's arm from around him.

"This Sesshomaru does not want you for if he indeed did desire you he would already have taken you." he barked at her audacity. His words were indeed cold but inside him his beast raged fighting to be set free.

**Mate! Mate! **_I have no desire to mate as of yet. _**Liar! You will not deny our body! Mate! **_I am your master! You will stop this foolishness, step down! _**Never!**

Sesshomaru's growl faded as his golden eyes were overcome with red. Pulling the demoness from behind him he pinned her to the wall and smirked. With the snap of the fingers the maids were dispersed and he was left alone with a cowering inu. The laughter in Hasuko's head was gone, replaced with wimpers from Kagome and growls from Yoru.

'_**Who does he think he is! I will not allow a mere male to over power us! I call for the power!' **_Yoru hollered from within Hasuko. With no reply from Kagome, Yoru took command of the body.

"Let go of my person." Yoru barked.

Sesshomaru with his eyebrow raised smirked more.

"Why should I, little one?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I will not let you overpower me. You will be the one to kneel before me." she said with an evil grin. Releasing some of their locked up youki the halls became lit up by the joined powers.

"You will submit.." the male inu growled which was returned by the other. Yoru would not allow herself to be marked in these conditions.

"I think not. Now remove yourself from my person before I rip you into shreds and feed you to the wolves." she barked in retaliation.

The male just glared and remained where he was not even acknowledging she had said anything. Sighing she brought her claws up and gently laid them on his neck. Sesshomaru smiled glad that the bitch was complying with his wishes and leaned in for a kiss. Yoru smiled back and tightened her grip on his neck earning a yelp from him. She lifted him up in the air dangling from her claws. She had been in his current position before and was not too fond of it herself, but when you're not the one that's hanging it was pretty entertaining. Sure Sesshomaru was growling and trying to poison claw his way to freedom, but it was still so fun!

**Warning Semi-Lemon Starts Here**

"Release me." he said snarling at his capture.

His order fell onto deaf ears as Yoru smiling brought his face down to her level. His eyes widened as she crashed him down onto her in a kiss. It took him a few seconds, but after registering the information he kissed back more passionately. Yoru smiled in the kiss and nipped at his lower lip and took the opportunity to enter as he gasped. She wandered his hot cavern with her tongue, memorizing the taste and shape of it. Sesshomaru moaned in delight and pulled her closer to him. Yoru could feel his heat and growing arousal on her stomach. Towering over her smaller figure he lifted her up her legs wrapping around him.

Pulling apart from each other they gasped for air_. _Smiling mischievously she grabbed hold of his silver hair and crashed her lips back onto hers. Her long golden hair draped around them covering their passion from others to see. Slipping her hands onto his haori she tore it open. The heat from his bear chest going through her own clothes.

"Lay down." she ordered.

Nodding he let her down and was pushed onto his back by the little inu.

"Mine…" she said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru smiled as she positioned herself, her legs on both side of his waist, straddling his hips.

She licked the inu's neck and traced butterfly kisses down his jaw line to his navel. He moaned and bucked his hips against hers. She smiled and loosened his sash. Teasing him she kissed him above the sash before throwing it somewhere.

Impatiently he bucked against her again. She crashed her lips down onto his as she slid her hand down his pants slowly until she-

"What the hell are you doing!?" an annoying feminine voice screamed.

Yoru growled as she pulled away from Sesshomaru. Getting off of him she bent down and grabbed his haori and sash. Throwing it at him she turned and snarled at the intruding bitch.

"Saya.." Sesshomaru cursed under his breath as the red in his eyes receded.

"What the hell were you doing to my Sesshomaru!?" a woman with green hair yelled, her green eyes flashing red.

Yoru sighed and dashed at the woman grabbing her by her neck. The woman struggled to be let free as she gasped for breath.

"Who are you and what were you doing with MY Sesshomaru?!" she hissed heaving for breath.

"The names Hasuko, Legendary Kaji Inu no Tokoyonokuni, and daughter of Tsukikotsu of the Fire Lotus Clan and Priestess Midoriko, creator of the Shikon no Tama, and if you weren't so blind you would know that I was attempting to mate Sesshomaru, Baka-san." she said with a bored tone.

Saya's eyes widened in fear and Sesshomaru's mouth just dropped. He already knew about the whole being the Legendary Fire Dog of The Underworld, but the part of being the daughter of one of the most powerful taiyoukai to ever have existed and the creator of the Shikon, the priestess to become Tsukikotsu's down fall, had not been told to him. After hearing her introduction her felt a new sense of respect for the Inu.

"Im-impossible!!! Tsukikotsu-sama died before he had a child, plus he hated Midoriko he would never had eloped with her! And the Kaji Inu no Tokoyonokuni is exactly what you said! A legend! Only an idiot would believe you!" she hissed.

"You doubt my word? Fine, see for yourself." Yoru said dropping the girl. Stealing a glance at Sesshomaru she raised an eyebrow at his dropped mouth before she pulled her hair back showing Saya the mark of her clan upon her forehead.

Saya's jaw dropped and she immediately fell to the ground bowing.

"Gomen ne Hasuko-dono! I did not know it was you! I am nothing but a lowly servant compared to you! Please forgive me" she cried kowtowing.

Yoru rolled her eyes. "How annoying… Get up! I forgive you for being an idiot already, now leave!" she hissed irritated.

"Hai! Thank you Hasuko-dono!" she said as she began to run off, btu stopped and looked back to the Inu.

"Ano.. Just so you know, there will be many people who will challenge you Hasuko-dono as well as you Sesshomaru at the festival, for the right to mate the other. I will not enter the fighting but you must be careful. Good bye" she said before she disappeared.

Yoru sighed and relinquished control to a furious Kagome and went to bed.

"Arrrrhhh!!! That bitch! Why does she keep putting me in these odd situations?!" she yelled to the air before glaring at Sesshomaru.

"And you!" she screamed pointing at him accusingly.

"You were just going to let her mate us!? Baka, baka! I wish I could SIT you!!!" she yelled before throwing herself at the lord causing them both to fall her on top of him.

The lord sighed and just lay there. Hasuko gasped and stared into his golden eyes. Her magenta eyes wide. She willed herself to move but her legs wouldn't obey her, she actually felt her body leaning into him.

Golden eyes coming in closer their lips brushed together.

Hasuko jerked herself back and jumped off of him.

Sesshomaru seemed unfazed and that was unfair to her, she thought to herself.

Laughing nervously she smiled at him before dashing down the hall and out of sight.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0READ&REVIEW0 0 0 0 0 0**_

ME: ya! That one wasn't boring!! Now try and complain!

Kago: Why?! Why would you do that to me!????!

ME: I wanted to.

Yoru: that was fun. Though I wish you would have let me just kill the annoying bitch…

Sessh: indeed… she is annoying.

Nara: How about I kill Gome, Yoru, and the annoying girl?! Would that please you Sesshy, koi?

ME: I'm sure it would Naraku!!! Right Sesshy?!

Sessh: …..

Kago: Don't be such a stiff! *punches Sessh*

Sessh: Hm… I was almost bedded by Yoru. Does that make me a stiff?

Kago: Wahh no fair! *kicks ME*

ME: Ite!!! You know what! I'm just going to make you get together with Naraku!

Nara: NOOOOO!!! Sesshy Help me!!!

Sessh: Take her too… Please! *throws Kagome to ME*

ME: Mwa haha! No one can help you now! *drags naraku and Kagome into a small cell*

Kago&Nara: NOOOOO!!!*get thrown in a cell*

Shippou: Until Next time!!!


	10. New Room

Hey… I have officially gotten bored, so I decided to make the next chapter to Ai Youkai!!!! Please enjoy!

_**Last Time on Ai Youkai… **__"You were just going to let her mate us!? Baka, baka! I wish I could SIT you!!!" she yelled before throwing herself at the lord causing them both to fall her on top of him._

_The lord sighed and just lay there. Hasuko gasped and stared into his golden eyes. Her magenta eyes wide. She willed herself to move but her legs wouldn't obey her, she actually felt her body leaning into him._

_Golden eyes coming in closer their lips brushed together._

_Hasuko jerked herself back and jumped off of him. _

_Sesshomaru seemed unfazed and that was unfair to her, she thought to herself._

_Laughing nervously she smiled at him before dashing down the hall and out of sight._

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

Sesshomaru sighed. It had been almost three days since the little incident with Hasuko, and he was starting to miss her. Just a little! Though, he would never admit it to himself. The servants had all said the same thing, "she won't come out of her room." He was irritated and.. for some reason felt… hurt? He let another sigh loose as he put down his writing brush.

"Jaken!" he called knowing his annoyingly faithful servant was only seconds away. Not even ten seconds passed as the little kappa ran through the door and threw himself to Sesshomaru's feet.

"I am your ever faithful servant, milord! I will follow you to the death milord! I am-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes, milord!" he shrieked crawling backwards and away from his master.

"Shut up.." he sighed going unnoticed by the kappa.

"As you wish milord." he said trying to keep himself alive. His master was a good lord and though he would never say it aloud Sesshomaru was kind and had a soft side to him, he had seen it himself all those days of traveling with the taiyoukai and the little girl that seemed to spark his affections. Though, it was more of a fatherly love in his eyes.

"I want you to get Kagome out of her room. Whether it be by threatening her, tempting her with goods, or by force; This Sesshomaru cares not as he only wants her out of her room. This task must be completed by sundown or there will punishment, if you somehow manage to get her out of the room, which I highly doubt you will, you get three days off from watching Rin, now leave." he ordered his voice as cold as ever, but if you listened really closely you could hear a tiny speck of desperation in his voice.

Jaken left the room and ran to Kagome's door banging on it and yelling many obscurities. Hours had passed and the little toad was getting more and more nervous and desperate. He had tried offering her food, clothing, jewels, half the BLOODY KINGDOM, but she still refused to come out. Giving up he fell to his knees and wept.

"I'm going to die!!! I'm going to die!!! Sesshomaru-sama is going to kill me, and my death is all because of a stupid miko!!!! Curse you!!! Why do you not come out of your room?!" he cried banging his head with his staff in the process.

"I might as well commit hara-kiri, it will be a less painful death than the one I am promised by Lord Sesshomaru!"

Hasuko threw her pillow at the door. She had had enough. Try to get some damn sleep so you could train with your parents in unconsciousness and you get little toad demons banging at your door! Kagome felt kind of bad for the toad and Yoru.. Well she just wanted to rip his tongue out so he would shut up. Finally crawling out of bed she slammed the door open and landed a good hit on his head successfully knocking him out of his craze.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you! I am trying to meditate and you keep banging on the stupid door! Do you know how bad half of me wants to rip you to shreds?!" she yelled her eyes flashing red for a second.

Jaken yelped and backed away into the wall. He knew that once the miko was mad she was dangerous to the health and particularly his health.

"Gomen!!! I was ordered to fetch you from your room. If I was unsuccessful in the task he was going to kill me! Please, just go see him! He has been in a bad mood since when you arrived three days ago… I beg you Lady Hasuko, go to him!" he bellowed.

Groaning she picks the toad up by his collar and drags him to the not so 'secret study' where lord stick-up-his-butt was sure to be. Not paying mind to all the stares she got along the way she stomped down the halls eyes flashing back and forth from her usual magenta to red.

"Sesshomaru!!" she yelled in inu when she was halfway to his study.

"If I make it to your study and you are there I will beat you half way to Hell! No one, I repeat no one interrupts my meditation!!" she howled letting all those that spoke inu or were familiar with it know she was angry and out to kill, or uh… beat up.

Sesshomaru smirked when he heard her howls of anger. He was glad that she was finally leaving her room, though a bit surprised at her reason for being in it for so long. Meditation…. He somehow found that hard to believe with this miko. She did not strike him as the holy type of person. If he didn't know any better he would say she was a purebred inu demoness from the birth whose soul purpose was to entertain him.

Smirking at that thought he sat back and relaxed his feet crossed on the table waiting for the little inumiko to come for him. He didn't wait long for soon there was a furious red eyed inu in his study a scared kappa in hand.

"You sent for us?" Kagome's and Yoru's voices came out at the same time intermingled.

"Hai, this Sesshomaru sent for his beloved intended mate. Is that wrong?" he asked mirth hidden behind his eyes.

A light bush crept onto Hasuko's face. A delighted growl escaped from Yoru accompanied by a giggle from Kagome.

_**Sesshomaru's head!!!**_

'**Mate is happy' **_Indeed…___**'Mine' **_Ours… _**'Our precious mate' **_Yes, precious indeed… Though, was it necessary to get us into this situation in the first place? _**'You were the one in control not me.. You could have stopped it' **_Well, I guess it's good that I didn't… _**'Agreed'**

_**End Sesshy's head!!!**_

"Come… I wish to speak to you." Sesshomaru motioned towards a cushion to his side and watched her closely as she sat. He had never noticed before, but her eyes changed colors… Their usual magenta was now a bright sapphire. Beautiful…

"What is it that you wish to speak about?" she asked curiosity in her voice.

"The Spring Festival is two weeks away. The Spring Festival is an important and rather dangerous gathering that all nobles and upper class youkai and family are obliged to go to, and as my future mate and heir to the Fire Lotus Clan it is your duty to attend." he stated coolly admiring her eyes.

Hasuko raised a brow in confusion. This was the first time she was hearing about a festival(no it's not.. Check ch. 9) and she HAD to go to it? If you asked her it was rather rediculous, but she shrugged it off as one of the stupid noble things…

"What exactly happens at the Spring Festival? Is it just drinking and fun or what?" she asked.

"The spring time is also known as mating season. The festival is just another way to help other youkai find mates or possible future mates. It lasts one to two weeks. The first three days are the days of arrival, introduction, and rest. During this time violence is strictly prohibited unless used to defend ones self. The other days assuming it lasts two weeks are the days of challenge, during this given time youkai have the right to challenge you, you intended mate, or mate for the right as to mate."

"You mean they can just steal your mate like that!?" she yelled jumping to her feet.

Sesshomaru sent her an icy glare for interrupting and continued.

"It is youkai custom and belief that if ones mate is not strong enough to protect themselves then they are not strong enough to protect their mate or pups in times of danger. If a female feels that her mate does not have the power to protect her pups then she has the given right to leave him and find a new mate." he explained.

Kagome looked at him shocked, but understood partially what he was trying to explain.

"The battles are hand to hand combat and require a witness for both parties. The judge of the match will be the Lord of the region or the host as you would call him. Should he or his mate be challenged then the title of judge would be passed to a council elder or a neighboring Lord, such as myself." he stated ringing his bell for a servant.

"Does that mean that is you were to lose in a challenge that I would have to mate the winner?" she asked a little scared of the answer.

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes and saw her fear. No, he smelled it. He knew why she was asking. When a servant knocked on his door he called her in and ordered two cups of tea. When she was gone he returned his attention to the inumiko in front if him.

"Not necessarily… If I were to lose-which I highly doubt- he would have the right to mate you, but the final decision is up to you. Should you decide you do not like him you can challenge him to a duel for the right to your old mate, forget the won or you even had a mate, or fight to see if they are really worthy to be called you mate."

"Why do you guys fight over mates in the first place?" she asked.

"It is ideal to find an attractive and or powerful mate. It is survival of the fittest. Only the fastest, strongest, and smartest survive. Beauty is good for luring in human prey should they eat them, agility and speed for catching your prey and fro escaping your predators, intelligence for outwitting your opponent. The chances or you meeting these challenges are 9 out of 10. Every youkai you meet at the festival is likely to test you for these characteristics that are listed at some point or another."

"So… I guess it's a good thing I inherited my parents good looks!" she joked.

Sesshomaru smiled faintly to himself and drank his tea given to him by the maid.

"So basically I have to be at the top of my game and ready for anything! Oh, and you better not lose to anyone. I don't want to end up mating some weird slime demon with horns and stuff, okay!" she smiled.

"Hm… I would never lose, you my little miko, I am not so sure of." he smiked.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Yo- you made a joke! Oh my freaking lord, Sesshomaru made a joke! Everybody, run, it's the end of the world!" she yelled playfully fainting onto a cushion behind her laughing

Sesshomaru rose a brow. "What is so funny miko?" he asked coldly.

"No- nothing! Really…. It's just -ha- so weird -heh- to imagine you telling a joke! I'm surprised you know how…" she joked composing herself.

"Hn… Since you enjoy my jokes here is another for you, starting tomorrow you will be awoken at dawn everyday to start training for the festival. Goodnight, miko… Oh, and you will be staying in my room from today onwards… See you in bed, miko."

"NANI?!?!?!?!?"

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **_

ME: heehee! Done!

Inu: so the idiot finally decided to write, huh?

Kag: Sit!

Sessh: Oh, kagome, think of all the wonderful things you will be feeling tonight

Kag: darnit! Sensei do something!

ME: no can do… which do you like better the pink lace corset or the blue braw?

Inu: blue! It shows more skin.

Sessh: Pink, its more classic…

Inu: prick! You have no taste at all!

Sessh: I beg to differ… who actually changes clothes? Me!

ME: guys! Guys! Let's compromise! How about she wears nothing?

BOTH: yes!

Kag: How could you?

ME: simple, I just can!

Nara: I wear thongs!


	11. Let's talk about SEX baby!

Hey Guys!!! I felt like writing a new chapter since I felt so guilty for neglecting you all for so long… I'm sorry, forgive me! I will try to make up for it! Okay, now let's get to business!

_**Last Time on Ai Youkai… **_Kagome's jaw dropped. "Y- you made a joke! Oh my freaking lord, Sesshomaru made a joke! Everybody, run, it's the end of the world!" she yelled playfully fainting onto a cushion behind her laughing

Sesshomaru rose a brow. "What is so funny miko?" he asked coldly.

"No- nothing! Really…. It's just -ha- so weird -heh- to imagine you telling a joke! I'm surprised you know how…" she joked composing herself.

"Hn… Since you enjoy my jokes here is another for you, starting tomorrow you will be awoken at dawn everyday to start training for the festival. Goodnight, miko… Oh, and you will be staying in my room from today onwards… See you in bed, miko."

"NANI?!?!?!?!?"

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **_

"I can't believe that bastard! How dare he! I'm so not sleeping in the same bed as that arse hole. Jaken!!!!" Kagome screamed and threw the cushion at the door Sesshomaru just left.

Jaken woke her from her slumber for some dang stupid reason like this! There was no way that she was going to stay in the same bed as Sesshomaru, and there was even less of a chance of her letting Yoru out of her cage anytime soon. Yoru was probably busy still anyways. They had parted ways in the unconsciousness to search for their trainers and well… train! Kagome still hadn't met her father, but it seemed that Yoru had and she didn't want to leave him anytime soon, not including just now to yell at Sesshomaru. The perv!

Ka- err… Hasuko threw a warning glare at all that looked at her with even a smile. She was not in the mood. Stomping back to 'her' quarters she plopped back onto the bed.

"I'm going back to sleep…" she whispered to herself. She let out a loud inu roar warning all those that understood the language that she was not to be bothered. The next person to bother her with so much as a pin drop was going to get it!

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

"No, Sango!" a disheveled houshi yelled grabbing hold of a furious taiyja. Sango was beyond furious, she was homicidal. Inuyasha had regained control for a minute or so and confessed going to Kikyou and killing Kagome. It was clear that he was put under the control of a curse, but still, the fact that he was dumb enough to get tangled together with it in the first place was distressing.

"Let me go! I am going to kill him! Screw the spell, he still killed MY SISTER!!!" she yelled. Breaking free from Miroku she thrusts her hiraikotsu into the air. The restrained inu's eyes widened as the large weapon made its way at him. He had no time to jump out of the way before it hit him in the chest.

His eyes rolled back as he hit the trunk of a tree some thirty feet away.

Fiery tears ran down her cheek. She unsheathed her sword and held it to the inu's neck only pausing at her attempts at murder when she heard her feline friend growl at the forest beyond them.

"Kikyo!" Miroku gasped, his look of surprise quickly turning into a glare hatred showing in his eyes.

"Kukuku... I see we meet again, Monk, and you too Slayer." she laughed darkly. Her skin was now as pale as ice itself and there was no doubt that she was as cold as it too.

"What do you want?" asked the monk still being the negotiable voice of the group.

Kikyo's face twisted and she sneered. I'm here to take my toy away before a certain stupid girl tears him to pieces. It's not his fault the stupid whore Kagome couldn't protect herself. If she had half of the power I had she would have been able to purify him instantly, but she was weak. Useless. Her death will influence the world not." she chuckled gliding her way to the unconscious inu and motionless Sango.

Sango's shoulders shook. They shook with the hatred she had towards her sister's murderer, with the anger of Inuyasha's stupidity, the melancholy of Kagome's death, and for the retribution that demanded be held. Revenge was her's for the taking. With no hesitation Sango charged at the miko thrusting her sword into her clay heart. Kikyou screamed in pain falling to her knees. Looking at Sango with shocked angry eyes she mutters, "I see, so you're going to kill me now...".

"I will kill you... but, alas how do you kill something that was never living in the first place?" Sango's voice was colder than ice, the glare that was directed at Kikyo could freeze hell over twice and back. Kikyo gave one final scream as Sango lopped off her head. Sheathing her sword she turned away from the bodies of the traitors.

"Sango..." Miroku whispered.

"Let's go.." she sighed as they walked away leaving the hanyou alone with his corpse bride.

**_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_**

_"Very good Yoru. Now, focus your ki into your palms and imagine a small flower bud blooming into a beautiful flower... A lotus flower...." a masculine voice instructed to Yoru. It had been three days since she had met her father and she was really enjoying her time with him. He was not to fond of her when they first had met thinking that she was lying, but after he had seen the Fire Lotus markings on her forehead and wrists he quickly overcame his apprehensive behavior. _

_"I'm trying..." she whispered. She had learned a few family techniques, but they had not been enough. She learned to create a flowery wind attack similar to Ayame's but with fire petals and to make illusions using lotus spores. She was now learning to make a hana bi-mu no hi.... The amount of concentration needed was tremendous. Focusing her ki she channeled it into her palms creating a large ball of fire flaming around her hands... _

_"*Hana no Hitachi!!! Bi-mu no kaji!" she yelled a great force of power throwing her back as a beautiful spiral of flaming petals burst forth from her palms. *Flower of Light Cutting sword. Beam of fire!*  
_

_Yoru's eyes were glued shut as she was thrown back. Awaiting impact she gasped when she hit something soft that wrapped around her. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up to see her father smiling at her pride clearly showing in his eyes for his daughter. There was another half of his daughter that he knew he had not met, and he was anxious to meet her, but Yoru was something special. He had not felt this good since- No, it was better he forgot about it. It was too far in the past. Chuckling he hugged his daughter tightly ignoring her protests of, "Let go of me! Chichue no Baka! Are you trying to kill me!?"He soon placed her down patting her head happily._

_"You are progressing very rapidly. Usually it would take a normal *Kaji Hasu no Buzoku member years to accomplish what you have already. For that, I am proud. I could not ask for a better daughter. I believe that your counterpart is doing well as well." *Fire Lotus Clan* _

_"Arigatou Chichue... I should be going... Kagome is probably waiting for me or something." she said happily though her facial expression betray her emotions. Hugging her father for one last time for the day she turned and walked into the darkness disappearing from his sight._

_"Definitely gets her personality from her mother...." Tsukisotsu sighed shaking his head in silence. Hopefully her miko side was more like him... Though Yoru's personality was so cute... to him anyways.  
_

_. . . . . . . . . . . ._

_"Okaa-sama!!!! I did it! I did it!!!! Woohoo!" an all too jolly Kagome sang dancing around her flowery field. A sigh from Midoriko told her that she was acting imature again, but she knew that her mom was proud anyhow. She had just learned to create a reverse barrier. She could make a barrier anywhere from just surrounding her body to the size of a football field. When someone attacked the barrier it would throw back to attack but with double the original force. It was sooo cool!_

_ Prancing over to her mother she smirked. "And who said that learning this technique would be nearly impossible? Oh that's right, you!!! Haha! I told you I could do it!" _

_Glaring at her daughter she sighed. "Yes, you can do it. I'm proud that you can, but one must never get over confident. A would be victor in a battle will become blind in a fight if they become overly confident and arrogant. Remember that well..." _

_"I know Kaa-sama... You tell me over and over again that I can say it backwards.." Kagome sighed._

_"You can can you?! Eh?! Come one big talker I wanna hear you say it backwards! Come on!" Midoriko yelled pulling Kagome into a choke hold wrestling style. _

_"C-can't breathe! Who says I have to! Aah! Let go!" she yelled trying to pull herself out of her death grip._

_"Iei! You say you can do it backwards then say it! You can't can you!? Baka!" she tightened her grip only releasing when Kagome called uncle._

_"Hmph! Brat, acting so big, just like your father." she sighed. At least Yoru was like her. _

_Kagome was:_

_1)kind_

_2)considerate_

_3)bratty_

_4)overconfident_

_5)talkative  
_

_Yoru was:_

_1)proud_

_2)not much of a talker  
_

_3)hot headed_

_4)stubborn_

_5)probably has a high tolerance for alchohol(much like herself)_

_Though Midoriko didn't look it she was a drinker, hell when she drank she out of nowhere became the loud, brash, yankee/gangster type of person. It went against the miko morals to drink, but she was not doing anything particularly bad, so she saw nothing wrong with it. Sake was one of the wonders of the world. Like they say, God created Sake so that man will not become so wise ans smart as to find a way to capture the heavens. Though that is probably an exaggeration._

_"Mmo! You didn't have to strangle me did you? So mean... Were you trying to kill me?!" she yelled gasping for air. _

_"I plead the fifth..." Midoriko mumbled._

_"You were!" _

_"hn......" _

_"You know, you are acting just like Sesshomaru now! That arrogant, pompous, bastard!" she yelled banging her head into a wall that came out of no where._

_"Hm.. I like him already." _

_"BAKA!" she yelled._

_"I know you are..." Midoriko teased smirking._

_"Why you?! You know what, I just gonna go home... Yoru is probably done with her training anyways..." Kagome glared and began walking into the darkness smiling once at her mother before she dissapeared. _

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

"Oi! Miko-Me! Over here!" yelled an Inu waving Kagome over with one hand, the other was currently in her Kimono folds... She was exhausted. Her father's intensive training plan was really tough, but it was worth it. She was learning at an incredible rate and not even Sesshomaru could complain. She had been training for maybe two months in the subconscious though it has only been three and a half days in the real world. Good news was that the moment Kagome arrived it was time to wake up and see Sesshomaru... Let's face it he's hot, smart, strong, sexy, and quiet! Plus, they were sharing a room when they got home. Now, all Yoru had to do was get Kagome out of the picture for tonight.

"Hey! Found you..." Kagome smiled.

"Yes, I need a favor.. In my kimono there is a turquoise necklace. Dad told me to give it to you, put it on." Yoru said looking away from Kagome.

"Why can't you take it out?! You're the one wearing the kimono!" Kagome yelled angrily.

Yoru smirked, "It's your gift, why should I have to take it out? Either way I don't really care, it's Chichue that will feel sad. Not me."

Shaking her head Kagome reached into Yoru's kimono folds however embarrassing it was and took out the necklace. She hurriedly put it on around her neck not noticing the evil gleam in Yoru's eyes. Whispering quietly to herself she chanted her spell...

With this necklace I bind Thee,

Thou shall never move from this place.

The evil thoughts inside Thee,

Shall keep thou in disgrace.

Only when I release Thee or when Thou thoughts are gone,

shall the binding spell on which I control Thee shall dissipate as well.

A blue light surrounded Kagome and she was frozen in ice. Yoru smiled and brushed her hand against Kagome's icy cheek.

"I apologize Miko, but it will only be for awhile."

Turning from her other-self she disappeared in a golden light.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

_YAWN!_

Hasuko rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she rose up from the bed. Opening her red eyes she smiled. Looking around her room she laughed. 'This is payback for all the times you didn't let me have fun' Walking to her wardrobe she opened it smiling at all the choices.

"Yes, this will do quite well..."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jaken, the Miko's belonging have been transfered into my quarters?" Sesshomaru stated more than asked. Jaken nodded and sighed in relief that Sesshomaru did not kill him for interupting his reading. That alone meant that the inu was very pleased with the way things were going. It wasn't very often that he could interupt Sesshomaru and escape a near death experience, for once he was actually happy that that Inu woman had come. She had been a handfull since she arrived. Rin was already a big enough problem, he didn't need another one to back it up. Why did his Lordship choose to allow such a female under his ward? Did he wish to commit suicide, and at such a young age?! If only he would not allow such things to happen his life would not be such a wreck.

"Yes, my Lord. All her belongings have been properly transferred. I do not believe you will be having problems with that matter, though my Lady may not be too pleased. Or rather she may... be too pleased." Jaken mumbled the last bit under his breath. He did not intend for his lordship to hear the last part, but of course such a wonderful and powerful Lord would be able to hear him.

Sending a cold glare at his servant he raises a brow questioningly. What exactly did hid little toad mean...? "Meaning?"

"When the maids arrived to gather her belongings my Lady was seen in an... outfit of odd apparel and wearing a smile upon her face." Jaken stated a greenish brown blush creeping onto his face.

"Indeed...." Sesshomaru hurridly rolled up his scroll at the last statement and left the room leaving a bemused Jaken in his wake.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **_

ME: so i debated making Sesshy yaoi, and i decided... it was a no go.... *cries*

Sess: Halleuja!!!!

Nara: NOOOOO!!! Why would you do this to me! Why would you do this to me? I thought we had a good thing going?

ME: yeah, well... I decided I liked Sesshomaru straight better... That way we can live happily together.. My client and I...

Nara: Client? Is that what we are to you? Your clients?!

ME: Duh!

Sess: indeed... that was unexpected... but good for me i guess *bachelor power*

ME: Not quite... in stead i decided that you will have Zoophilia and be a psychotic pedobear...

Sess: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Inu: Well, join us next time for an interview with a youkai! Who will be our first victim?

Kago: I vote Sesshy!!!!

Shipou&ME: Yay!!!!!


	12. OhMyFingGee!

Okay, people are mad that I do not update quick enough so this summer I'm going to do my best to update my stories to their fullest. First up is Ai Youkai!!!

_**Last Time on Ai Youkai… **__Sending a cold glare at his servant he raises a brow questioningly. What exactly did hid little toad mean...? "Meaning?"_

_"When the maids arrived to gather her belongings my Lady was seen in an... outfit of odd apparel and wearing a smile upon her face." Jaken stated a greenish brown blush creeping onto his face._

_"Indeed...." Sesshomaru hurridly rolled up his scroll at the last statement and left the room leaving a bemused Jaken in his wake._

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **_

"Hn.. Where are you Sesshomaru?" Yoru sighed. She was becoming impatient, though she would never say it aloud. She had taken a bath and fixed herself up nicely for tonight. If everything were to go according to plan she would be mated to the Lord of the West by midnight… Sesshomaru was usually busy with his paperwork until dinner time. She had never been to dinner so she did not know when that was, but she was willing to wait if she was to get what she wanted, though her patience was wearing thin.

Yoru's ears twitched as she heard footsteps heading down the hall. Closing her eyes to focus on the sound of the steps she sighed. The footsteps were too loud and heavy to be Sesshomaru's. He always walked with utmost grace and elegance that his steps were virtually undetectable, to a nigen anyways. Thankfully she wasn't a nigen, now was she? She still wasn't fully used to this new body, but one should learn to adapt well, ne?

"Time to sing I guess?"

It wasn't even a second before she was on the bed singing like a maniac.

Gimme More by: Brittany bitch!

Everytime they turn the lights down

Just wanna go that extra mile for you

You got my display of affectionFeels like no one else in the room (but you)

We can get down like there's no one around

We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing

They keep watching, keep watchin'

Feels like the crowd was saying

Gimme Gimme more

Gimme more

Gimme gimme more

The center of attention,

even when we're up against the wall

You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)

If you're on a mission (ooh)

You got my permission oh

"Ahem.." A masculine voice startled Hasuko causing her to fall back on her butt due to an interrupted Rock Star Session.

"Ses-Sesshomaru! When did you arrive!?" she yelped her face turning as red as a tomato. A smirk formed on the no longer stoic face of the Western Lord. She took in a breath as he made his way towards her. She was beautiful. If he had not been in total control of himself he would have already pinned her down beneath him and made her scream his name. Yes, he would enjoy tonight.

She felt herself become anxious as to what would await her tonight. A grin was well across her face as she flipped her golden locks out of the way leaving her neck exposed as a sign of submission. She would submit for now, but if he didn't suit her needs then she would take charge.

Wasting no time Sesshomaru tossed his Armor to the side and joined her on the bed taking in the sight that she made. She was wearing a tight translucent black kimono that cut off at her mid-thigh showing him her long, creamy, toned legs. The folds of the kimono were left loose allowing it to fall partially open giving him a full view of her cleavage.

_**BEWARE OF LEMONS**_

"That was quite the show… Are you thinking of going public?" he smirked pulling her into his lap.

"Hm.. You made another joke. It's so odd, but KAWAII!" she purred snuggling into his chest. Her eyes traveled down his chest south until they reached his 'happy place', or it would be after she was done with him. Spotting her eyeing him he smirks.

"Indeed, I seem to be making a lot of those nowadays, or should I say, since you arrived." he nuzzled her neck savoring her scent and where his mark would be placed.

"You mean since Kagome arrived…" Yoru sighed sinking into him.

"Hn… You are my mate as is she… Both of you are desirable in my eyes, though you tend to be more… 'Enthusiastic'." he kissed her neck between each word not wanting to pause. A moan escaped Hasuko's lips only driving Sesshomaru's beast wild.

**Mate! Mate her! **_Not yet… She is not ready. _**She is! Mate her! **_Not yet… Patience. _**NO! Mine!**

A loud growl vibrated out of Sesshomaru's chest shocking Hasuko for a second. Looking into Sesshomaru's ruby eyes she smiled. "Welcome back, love." she purred pushing him back onto his back. Positioning herself she placed both legs on the outside of his hips straddling his waist. Her kimono rose up exposing more skin and a pair of white lacy underwear. Sesshomaru growled his approval and she tore off his sash pulling his haori open to reveal perfectly sculpted abs which could only be described as the work of God.

"Purrfect…" she purred placing butterfly kisses down his torso leaving goose bumps in their place. She smiled and pulled open his hakama revealing his erect member. Smirking she stroked it gently with her hands causing Sesshomaru to moan. Grinning, Hasuko licked the tip of his rod enjoying the taste of him. Taking the more of him into her mouth he moaned. Sesshomaru's hands tangled themselves in her golden locks. With a bobbing motion she enjoyed herself. He bucked into her mouth clenching his teeth to keep from moaning.

"Don't keep it in… I want to hear you." Hasuko whispered sucking harder at his heat. He continued to thrust into her mouth moaning aloud. His member pulsed as he came into her mouth. Swallowing his seed she smirked pulling up her kimono she pulled down her panties throwing them somewhere across the room and out of sight.

"Are you ready?" she growled nuzzling his neck, she would not allow the male to have the pleasure of having the first 'bite'. With the nod of his head she positioned herself so that his sword was at her opening. Slowly she pushed herself down onto him encasing him until he was fully sheathed in her folds. She winced at the pain, but waited until she was fully adjusted to tear off of him and slam back down onto him creating the beat to their song of life. Moans and groans were exchanged; the lyrics to the song. Together they ensued in the ancient dance, friction and sweat in all its glory.

Sesshomaru grabbed onto her breasts messaging them earning him a moan.

"S-so good." Sesshomaru bit back his moan trying not to be loud. Hasuko smirked grabbing onto his wrists pinning him back on the bed. She purred into his ear halting all motion. (a/n: Stop, hammer time! & Stop, in the name of love! I'm cheesy, I know…)A growl of displeasure vibrating off of Sesshomaru's chest.

"Ssshh… Let me do this…" She whispered waiting for him to nod before she continued. She licked his neck and smiled kissing his soft skin she pounded onto him taking him into her she bit hard into his neck drawing blood. She greedily enjoyed the taste of his life blood as if it were the best fine wine she had tasted. Red wine, the delicious fluid slipped down her throat giving her a warm feeling she found she bloody well enjoyed. Sesshomaru's wide eyes slipped closed as he let himself enjoy the feeling of her sucking at him. It was heaven… Heaven in the form of a demon, ironic, huh?

"My turn!" Sesshomaru pulled her off of him and flipped them over, like hell she would have all the fun. He took the initiative to slam into her sheathing himself behind her tight walls. (a/n: Oo! What will happen next)Sesshomaru's lips crashed onto hers allowing him access to her hot caverns when she gasped in surprise. Gold and silver melted together in pools beneath them as their passion ensued. Sesshomaru's slamming motion in her caused her to shiver with pleasure. She held her breath as he plunged in deep into her hitting her womb making her scream his name as he released his seed into her, her walls clamped down on him quivering with the intensity of her journey to euphoria.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her slowly, but quickly went back into action as the miko beneath him bucked into him still thirsty for more.

"More!" she screamed to him wanting him deeper inside her, she wanted to fill herself filled to the utter core to feel pleasure beyond that which was imaginable.

Sesshomaru thrust deeper into her folds as she moaned in pleasure at him doing as she pleased. Wrapping her arms and legs around his body to pull herself closer to him. Holding close to him she looked into his eyes and crashed her lips into his. Sesshomaru flicked his tongue out to lick her bottom lip as if asking to enter in to her caverns which she accepted his offer.

After taking his tongue out her mouth to part for a quick breath she bit his lower lip making scarlet drops of blood run down to his chin and drip off. She quickly and greedily licked his chin and jaw line before going up to his lips and sucking on the wound she made helping it to heal faster. She thrust her tongue into him allowing him to taste the salty and coppery liquid which was his blood. Licking her tongue and twisting hers with his.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled himself out to the tip of his member and thrusting back in at demon speed.

"Ahhhh… More Sesshomaru!" she yelled as he pulled in and out, only making him go faster. Every moan escaping Hasuko's lips was like Heaven for the demon Lord making him pound harder onto her small frame.

Hasuko unwrapped her arms and legs from around him and dropped her body down on the bed. Sesshomaru laid down on top of her making sure not all of his weight was on her. Running her claws along his back leaving goose bumps where her claws had once been made him shiver out of pleasure. Once again Sesshomaru came inside her tight wet walls as she screamed for more.

"More!" demanded Hasuko as she impatiently bucked against him.

Sesshomaru was tired of her telling him what to do. Picking her up he flipped her over onto her stomach raising her hips up to his level. Holding her waist he pulled her towards his erect member not letting her free as she struggled beneath him. He plunged into her virgin ass pausing in his ministrations when she screamed in pain. He caressed her kissing her softly on the shoulder as to ease her pain he waited until she stopped whimpering in pain and then slowly pulled out of her and thrust deep inside of her making her moan.

Hasuko bit back her moans only allowing a yelp of pain loose. She couldn't take it, she would do anything to slow him down just to stop the pain. Hot tears fell from her eyes, this was the most amazing pain she had ever felt, but still it was pain. Letting down her walls of apprehension she let a moan escape her. Sesshomaru's keen ears picked up the moan and he thrust harder and faster into her. She yelped again and pulled her face into the pillow beneath her to muffle her sounds of mixed pleasure and pain hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't hear her and stop his motions. Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly at the futility of her actions and pounded into her faster, he could still hear her.

As he felt her walls tighten around him he released his seed filling her and overflowing. He bent down and bit the juncture at her neck marking her as his for eternity. Suckling at her blood he thrust into her 'again' at the sound of her moan. The sounds of their skin slapping into each other only making him wilder with each thrust. The hot fire inside of him refused to be put out so soon. The fire was flickering off and on becoming weaker as he reached his climax triggering Hasuko's orgasm, they both screamed out in pleasure. He pulled out of her and pulled her into him laying down on the wet bed.

"I love you.." he whispered into her ear..

"No, that's just the effects of the sex… There is no such thing as love, only lust." she sighed and snuggled into him.

Soon they were both off in a deep sleep neither of them aware that their masters were waking.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

ME: OMG! Hot!!!

Kago: Noooo!!!!!

Sess: Indeed...

Inu: Wtf!!! I thought that Kagome was going to end up with me?

Sess: Impossible...

Inu: Why!?

ME: Because you 'killed' her... remember.. Sango will castrate you before you get the chance

Sango: HELL YEAH!!!

Inu: whatever...

Shippou: KEEP ON READING!!!


	13. Sango's sorrow dreams are tragedy

Okay! Hi people! I finally decided to update Ai Youkai so here it is!

_**Last time on Ai Youkai**_**… **_"I love you.." he whispered into her ear.._

"_No, that's just the effects of the sex… There is no such thing as love, only lust." she sighed and snuggled into him._

_Soon they were both off in a deep sleep neither of them aware that their masters were waking._

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

The sun was rising, its gentle rays caressing the two lovers embracing in their sleep. A night of wondrous magic and pleasure had pulled them into exhaustion rendering them helpless against their master locked away in their subconsciousness. The silver bars which held Sesshomaru fast were slowly dissolving against his poison. The ice encasing Kagome was melting. Soon the one glorious night they had shared would be forgotten to fights within themselves and against each other. They knew this, but none of it mattered. They had each other even if for one night and the memory would be stored within them forever.

A shiver went down Kagome's spine, water droplets falling down her creamy skin. Magenta and sapphire swirled around in her eyes indicating the mixture of auras blending within her. The human side of her was dying. She was dying. She felt herself become weaker and knew if Yoru and she did not unite within a few months time that they would cease to exist.

"Three more months… Just three more." She cried translucent tears burning in streaks down her cheek. She closed her eyes ignoring the chill from being wet and still partially covered by ice. It was down to her knees where she could break free, but she didn't bother. What was the use? She didn't know what Yoru had once again took over to do nor did she care to. She was sure that it was nothing that would benefit herself, only Yoru. She was… she didn't know.

Kagome was hurting. She didn't ask to be born unto a world that wasn't her own. She didn't ask to be a miko or a demoness. She just was. Fate had clearly ignored her opinion in all the decision they had made. All she wanted was to be a normal teenage girl back in her era. She wanted to be carefree and do all the fun things she had missed out on. She had missed most of her high school life and wasn't able to make it into a university. She was to be Sesshomaru's mate and fight for the title of Lady of the West. The festival was coming up and she didn't even want to partake in it, but it was decided the moment Yoru went and claimed Sesshomaru with her courting mark. Another thing she did NOT ask for. Why didn't anyone ask her opinion on these things?

Her sorrow turned into anger as she acknowledged these facts. This was all the sacred Jewl's fault. If she had not had the sacred jewel she would not have been pulled down the well by Mistress Centipede and met Inuyasha shattering the Jewel in the process. If she had not shattered the jewel she would then not have been forced to travel with the hanyou and Naraku wouldn't have come into power. If Naraku hadn't come into power then the wars and attacks that have killed so many innocent would not have been fought. Inuyasha and Kikyou would never have been able to harm her and life would have been fine and dandy. The moment she had been pulled down the well was the moment Yoru had appeared always testing her temper and trying to annoy her in anyways possible. Yoru had been the source of all her present problems, but only because she was given the chance to free herself. A chance that was given to her in the form of a traitorous bastard hanyou named Inuyasha. She had to get along with Yoru, that was a given, but Inuysha was a whole other subject. He helped start this, was it so wrong for her to want to finish it? She could win the festival challenges and then leave to demand retribution. Yoru would no doubt agree to it, so she would have help in receiving her revenge. Yoru was a pain in her side, but she had her usefull times.

"Kagome.." a familiar voice rang making the miko cringe. A escaped her as she pulled herself out and free of the ice turning to glare at the inu.

"Speak of the devil… and she shall come." Kagome hissed under her breath allowing the last part to fade away not meaning to be heard.

"How kind you are?" sarcasm was definitely was one of Yoru's fortes. That and doing things that never ceased to piss her off.

"Yeah?! Well at least I don't go off freezing people like giant icicles and go off gallivanting all around Japan doing who knows what and then act like it never happened!" fire blazed in the background burning the tips of Kagome's hair.

Rolling her eyes she passed Kagome walking into the direction of her father or the nearest pub in the 'darkside' as the mikos in her family called it. It really wasn't all that bad. Mostly all they did was eat, sleep, kill, mess around, and gamble. You know, the usual guy stuff. Last time she was there they were having a barbeque and watching NFL on tv. They didn't have television in the feudal era –of course- but she guess anything went in the imagination. Demons were surprisingly 'human', or they acted like it. Sure a lot of them were big and ugly, but they were still men –mostly- and they acted like it too. She should know, she had been hanging around in the bar with them since maybe even four five years ago, before she had even made first contact with Kagome. She thought that if they were to have a slogan the saying 'join the darkside we have sake' suited them well.

"Don't you walk away from me!" an angry Kagome yelled across the light into the darkness. Yoru ignored her seeing the opportunity to talk to her too minuscule in comparison to the task at hand. She needed a beer and ASAP!

"What exactly did you do while you had me under that spell anyways?!" she hollered haughtily.

The inu girl paused midstep and smirked over her shoulder.

"You'll find out now won't you?" she laughed as she waltzed into the darkness disappearing from Kagome's sight.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" replied only to get no answer in return.

Letting a sigh loose she looked around once getting the eerie felling she was being watched.

"Hello, who's there!?" she yelled practically ordering them to show themselves. No response came thickening the tenseness in the atmosphere.

Feeling the need to escape she opened her eyes waking to a sheet of silver in her view. Sighing in relief she tightened her grip on the hot mass which was her pillow. A moan joined the air surrounding her shocking her enough that she jumped off the bed naturally taking a defensive position.

"What- who are you?"she asked her voice cracking in the rush of emotions she felt as she saw Sesshomaru wake up pulling his hair back and out of his face. His golden eyes widened when he spotted Hasuko standing before him bare in all her natural beauty.

Confusion grasped into her mind demanding she know the reason she was sleeping with Sesshomaru, and better yet, why he continued to stare at her. She shivered noticing it was cold. Eyes widened as a loud scream of 'No, hentai!!!' was let into the air waking all those that were sleeping within a miles radius of the couple. Hasuko quickly grabbed the blanket off the bed wrapping it around her and uncovering a nude inu beneath them.

A dark red blush crep into Hasuko's face. Her eyes wandered down the heavenly piece of meet before her. They widened further as they connected with an erect rob standing between his legs in attention. Her heart skipped a beat, she felt all the blood drain from her face and she fainted.

The last thing he saw were worried golden eyes as she fell backwards.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

They had left Inuyasha with his corpse of a bride. All mention of the two was strictly forbidden, tabbo among the group. Kouga had run into them searching for Kagome, but was beaten to a pulp at the mention of the hanyou. Sango hadn't said a word afet the slaughter of Kikyou and she lead the group with an iron fist. Even the hentai houshi hadn't dared to lay a hand upon her. Now was not the time for such acts as it was a time for mourning for Sango.

Sango had lost everything from her family to her closest and almost sisterly friend Kagome. The only ones left for her were Shippou, Miroku, Kaede, and Kirara. No one had quite bonded to her like Kagome. To Sango she might have as well been her own flesh and blood.

"Sango, we've been up and about since before dawn. Might we take a moment to rest? We can't keep going on like this…" the monk confessed. Shippou yawned and rubbed his eyes, he was exhausted. Eve Inuyasha hadn't worked them like the Slayer, though he wouldn't admit it aloud. Not while Sango was around, he wouldn't.

"Hn…" was all she replied. Leaning herself back against a shaded tree she shut her eyes and slipped into a world of nightmares.

Sango screamed, she was alone in a blood soaked forest. She ran searching frantically for a way as droplets of hot red blood rained down from the sky soaking her with their essence. She yelled in pain as she felt something stab at her back, all too familiar. She span around dread filling her chocolate eyes as she stared down the attacker.

"Kohaku?" she received nothing but a blank stare.

"Kohaku, why?" she cried her fists were balled tightly enough to draw blood. More blood was shed onto the already soaked forest floor.

"Onee-san, gomen ne…" he whispered his last words as he retracted his sythe deepening Sango's wounds and slit his own neck open. (A/n: like a pez dispenser)

"Kohaku!!! No!" she ran pulling his corpse into her arms embracing it as she cried profusely as well as bleeding. She held him tightly grabbed his sythe from his hand.

"Kohaku, Kohaku! Gomen… I'll- I promise I'll be with you in a moment. Wait for me!" she cried readying the sythe at her neck. As she began to pull a small feminine hand wrapped around her own. She looked at the owner in distress, gasping when she realized who it was. The shock melted into sorrow and guilt.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, but please… Let me die! I let you down, I let Kohaku down, I let my whole clan down! I didn't even kill Inuyasha! I couldn't avenge your death… Let me go, please!" she yelled a new round of tears falling down her blood stained cheeks. The rain of blood fell upon them still soaking through Kagome's white and green sailor fuku. Kohaku and the voices of her dead comrades filled her ears calling her to join them, but Kagome held her fast.

"Sango… Don't leave me… You couldn't save me in my time of need so don't leave me for your own selfish reasons!" she ordered throwing the scythe to the floor. Her hair was wet and matted, her once clean clothes ruined, stained with blood. Her eyes were the worst, souless as Kanna's. She was bloody and battered.

Sango sobbed, "K-kagome!"

"Yes, put an end to your miserable life. You deserve to die… Die and rot in the pits of hell Sango." She spat spitefully, every ounce of sarcasm and malice biting into the slayer. Kagome released the slayers hand pulling her sword from its sheath. The traced the edges with her finger watching as blood welled up and dripped down. If Sango was to die she would die by her won sword.

"Take the sword. Slay yourself with the very sword you pride on being the work of your late father. You are selfish… Do you really believe dying will benefit anyone other than Naraku? If so I'll let you do whatever you want. You are my friend… do you really want to die? You can live and avenge your family.. or you can die and rot in hell. The choice is up to you?" Kagome frowned as she receded into the woods stopping to hear her sister's reply.

"Miroku… If I die I won't drag him down with me. I know he likes me, but I can't become attached to him. The life of a slayer is a lonely and harsh one. Everyday I would risk being killed or being damaged beyond repair. I won't take the risk of becoming pregnant to go out and get the baby, Miroku, or myself killed. I won't drag him down." She mumbled stifling sobs between breaths.

She had answered Kagome's question. She was free to do as she wished. She could die in piece now. She held the sword at her palm smiling sadly. She cast a glance at Kagome watching as she sneered disappointment clear in her blue eyes.

Sango nodded digging her sword into her stomach. She coughed up blood spitting it onto the floor. She looked to the sky knowing she would be seeing her family in a minute.

"Sango…" a lobe tear fell from Kagome's eyes. Sango screamed watching with wide eyes as blood flew and spilled from four long claw marks along her back. Kagome drew in a shallow breath.

"Till death?" Kagome smiled sadly at her own sarcasm. She looked into Sango's eyes and drew in a shallow breath. In seconds the lively blue color left her eyes and her body went limp. She was dead.

The anger and shock rose in Sango. She looked up to see Inuyasha's figure walking away. She tried to pull herself up, but the blood loss was too much.

Hot tears fell kissing her cheeks bitterly as if telling her she had failed once again. Her vison blurred. Only color could be seen. The last thing she saw was a patch of red she knew to be Inuyasha, his silver hair swaying in the wind.

Screams filled the air as the slayer tossed and kicked the air in her sleep. The monk tried desperately tried to wake her to no avail. In a last attempt to wake her he slapped her across the face. Sango's eyes flew open as she screamed punching the said monk in the face.

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**_

"Hey, Yoru-sama, come here you have to see this! Pittsburg is killing the Cowboys!" one of the demons she had come to know as Ken yelled to her from the tv. Ken was a neko-kitsune mix. He had the cutest ears and tale, he was adorable. He seemed to be around her father's age, but was more boyish and acted like a teen. He made an interesting friend.

"Really!? Let me see!" Yoru yelled shoving through the crowed with a bottle of sake in one hand.

"Here, saved you a seat." Ken patted a cushion to his right. Yoru sat down and watched happily as the Steelers intercepted a pass from the Cowboys.

All the demons sighed as the Steelers fans whooped for their team. There had been a bet placed tonight as there is many nights regarding which team they thought would win and Yoru was about to rake in a large sum of cash. Man she loved football!

Downing the bottle she got up to tend to the bar. When she came she usually took charge of the bar. She had been tending since she was 14 before Kagome even knew about her.

She smiled as the men eyed her. She had taken to wearing a leather corset and matching leather pants. Today she was dominatrix style, a whip hung off her belt loops as well. She was in a good mood and decided to ditch the traditional clothes.

"The winning team gets drinks on the house!" she exclaimed mixing a drink for one of the few female demons. She was short haired with a big bust. All the demons here just called her Lucy. She was an exceptional fighter, but preferred to spend her days in bed… With other people.

"Here you go… Sex on the beach."

"Thank you. Yoru-sama have you seen any any targets for tonight?" she smirked.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. I'm a mated woman now. I don't have time for that kind of thing. After all I am Lady of the West now… Plus, what good would I do. You have had your way with almost everyman here. Why must you pester me so?" Yoru laughed. She flashed her mating mark mischievously.

Lucy gasped, "Get out of here! Oh my Kami-sama, you're mated!" she yelled quietly the way only women know how to.

Yoru winked telling her to keep it quiet. She would probably lose business if the men found out. Lucy smiled and put her drink down stealing a shot of tequila instead and jumped onto the bar ignoring a glare from Yoru.

"Hey everybody, Yoru-sama has some bad knew… for the people that like her anyways.!" Everybody stopped what they were doing as that applied to almost all the men there. The game was on commercial anyways.

"What is it?" Ken asked stuffing his face with a hotdog.

"Yoru-sama got herself seriously laid last night and is mating him! Congratulations Yoru-sama!" she smiled the men's mouth's dropped open. It was hard for some to stomach the fact that they didn't have her as their own and for others to even picture little Yoru-sama having sex.

The women and most of the men cheered her on and drank a toast in the name of losing her virginity.

With a sigh she decided to live with it and go og with her work. The Steelers were still winning the gay anyway.

**_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_**

ME: OMG! wasn't the sex scene spicy!?

Kago: quit with the drama... we all know that you don't really talk like that

Sess: indeed... it was a good... night *chuckles*

Kago: No! stop, i don't wanna know!

Inu: ur such a perv Fluffy!

Sess: What was that?

Inu: I love your cloak its fluffy?

ME: heehee! and then Sesshomaru kills him!

Ship: YAY!!! ^^

Inu: damn...

San: When are you going to tell me if Kagome's really dead or not?

ME: idk? next chapter maybe?

Ship: that means that if people really read the skits then she'll try to make it soon..

Nara: I love Sesshomaru!!!!!

Me: I thought I locked you in a cage with Kagome?

Kago: . . . .


	14. Kagura's Wish for Freedom

_**Last time on Ai Youkai… **__"Yoru-sama got herself seriously laid last night and is mating him! Congratulations Yoru-sama!" she smiled the men's mouth's dropped open. It was hard for some to stomach the fact that they didn't have her as their own and for others to even picture little Yoru-sama having sex._

_The women and most of the men cheered her on and drank a toast in the name of losing her virginity._

_With a sigh she decided to live with it and go on with her work. The Steelers were still winning the game anyway._

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled in her confusion. Her hair was wild and her eyes wide as those of a deer caught in headlights. Miroku picked himself up off the ground with Shippou's help. Sango's punch held more power than that of her usual slap to the face.

"Sango-chan, please calm down.. Ka-Kagome isn't with us. She's d-dead, remember?" little Shippou choked out the words. Kagome's death had been hard on the little one, but Sango had taken her death just as badly.

With an intake of breath the slayer remembered where she was. Silence filled the camp as they all knew that it wasn't a time for talking. While they mourned the young miko's death, not a word was spoken.

"Let's go.. Kaede is waiting for us." Sango whispered gathering her belongings. She walked into the trees not waiting for the others to follow her; they knew their way home.

Kagome moaned as she struggled to open her heavy lidded eyes. She couldn't recall anything except for the look of worried golden eyes staring down upon her. Golden eyes that she couldn't help but know belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Miko, be still. You hit your head when you fainted." Sesshomaru instructed.

_I fainted? Why did I faint? Oh, Kami I don't think I even want to know.. I don't think fainting twice in one day is a good thing._

"Sesshomaru, my head hurts." She complained. She just wanted an asprin and ice pack. She hated pain, it was annoying.

"There is nothing this Sesshomaru can do for you at the moment Miko. Can you open your eyes?" he asked .

"If I could I think I would have by now…"

"Hold your tongue with this Sesshomaru. I will not tolerate disrespect from even that of my mate, miko." He scowled at the female laying on the futon, but couldn't help but release his frown. She was beautiful, but even more so now that she was his mate.

"Mate!?" Kagome shot up from her laying position immediately regretting it when she felt a pounding at her head.

Sesshomaru nodded not repeating himself.

"Shimatta! I knew that I wouldn't want to know what she did! That stupid Yoru! Is _that_ why my body is so sore?" she yelled exasperated.

Yoru was becoming a major pain in her side. She _had_ to join with the demon, but she found herself reluctant to even think about it. She had no clue what would happen should she actually allow herself to join with the beast.

With a small unnoticeable smirk Sesshomaru nodded confirming her suspicions.

"It seems last night we had a bit of fun. This Sesshomaru is pleased to say that even though the timing was inconvenient it was pleasing."

_Prick! He enjoyed himself?!_

With a scowl upon her face Hasuko rose from the bed ignoring her 'mate' at her side and dressed pulling on modified miko garbs. They were of silk gold hakama and off white haori.

"I'm going out.. Don't follow me." She called over her shoulder leaving a surprised inu in her wake.

* * *

"Kanna.. Where is the miko Kagome? Is she not with the inutachi? I do not see Inuyasha either.." Naraku growled in frustration. He had been trying to find the miko for days now and had no such luck. It was as if she had vanished.

"Inuyasha is not with the group master. The nigen have parted ways." The void girl stated trying to catch her master up on the details of what she knew.

With a nod Naraku called Kagura into the room. The demoness had been in his good graces the past week, so he decided to let her live a bit longer seeing as she had her uses.

"Yes, Naraku-sama." Kagura bowed.

"I want you to find out the details in the disappearance of the miko. Gather as much information as possible. Be back by dawn.."

"As you wish master.." she bowed turning to take her leave.

"Oh, and Kagura… Do not fail me."

Kagura suppressed the urge to scowl at the spider demon. He was wicked and evil. She hated him with every fiber in her being. So what if he had brought her to life? If she was to live as his slave then she would have rather not been born at all.

She hurried out of the hell hole of the prison that her master called a castle. It was nothing close to a castle it was a graveyard. It reeked of death and the acidic tang of miasma. The black cloud loomed over head of the castle shielding it away from view. From the sky as she rose into the cold air she could hardly see past the poisonous fog.

Kagura looked around for miles, but there was not a speck of life left on the top of this mountain. Where there had once been lush trees and clear waters were now dead decaying logs that hardly resembled that of trees and black waters that seemed to scream death.

"What has he done? There is nothing left." She sighed passing above the sullied soil and into the clean clear airs of that untouched by Naraku.

She watched as flocks of birds flew past her and nigen plowed their fields in preparation for spring. Mating season was coming soon, and she could feel the primal urge inside of her to find a mate. She would soon be going into her heat. The first time had been horrible; the feelings of lust and the pain of being left unsatisfied. Naraku had beat her in disgust. He had called her a whore and many other things.

She had wished that she could go out and be free. She yearned to fly freely like the clouds going where the winds blew her. She wanted to be like the other female demons and find mates. She had once had someone in mind, but she knew that her idea was out of reach.

Sesshomaru was a beautiful creature and she had once thought herself to be in love with him. She couldn't help but feel lust for his divine body. She thought him to be sent from the Kami themselves.

_It wasn't love, and I know this now. It was but a simple crush. Yet, I cannot help but wish that maybe I will meet someone that will be 'my' Sesshomaru. My perfect samurai._

"I hate you Naraku!!" Kagura yelled into the wind. She didn't care if he heard her or not. She hated him and she hoped he knew it.

"I WILL be free! I will be free, or I will die trying." She hissed under her breath.

* * *

Hasuko danced under the sun's rays her golden hair lighted like fire. Her hands were curled delicately around butterfly swords. The light of the sun reflected off of her swords making it seem even more magical. Her technique a form of Wing Tsun; it originated from the main lands, but she had learned how to use it.

Rin watched from the floors of the manor. A huge grin placed itself on the girl's sun cheery face. She had never seen this style of dance before. She had seen many swords within the palace, all of which were Taisho property, but to see Lady Hasuko in action was new to her and she loved to see the older onna at practice.

_Lady Hasuko is so pretty. She is a good fighter too! I wish I could be like her when I grow up.. Maybe she will let me try! I wanna play with Lady Hasuko!!! _

As if reading Rin's thoughts Hasuko lowered her butterfly swords and extended them out in the direction of the young girl. She had not been oblivious to the child watching her. She was quite aware of the 'oohs' and 'aahhhs' she so happily exclaimed.

"Here Rin, you want to try?" Hasuko asked her gold locks glistening in the sunlight. A mild sweat had broke out and little huffs of air left her like pants. She had been at it for three hours now. The sun was well overhead as the sun sat directly above them; it was half past noon.

"Really, Lady Hasuko? You'll let Rin try?" the girl asked almost cautiously.

Hasuko nodded with a fang full grin. "Sure fire! Here, these are called Butterfly Swords. One of the same; they are twins. The creator of these swords was named Ah Zhe. He was the son of a Xiaolin monk. The swords Ai and Liang together were made for a beautiful orphaned girl he had saved and adopted. He taught her the art of kung fu and she became a strong warrior."

Rin took the swords into her hands. "So she was like Rin?"

"Yes, she was like you. Her name was Fang Ai Li, and Rin there's really no need to be so formal with me." Hasuko asked Kagome's voice coming into light.

"Okay, and Rin will be a strong fighter too! Will You teach me Lady Hasu?" Rin exclaimed.

Laughter bubbled up from inside Hasuko. Rin was just too adorable. With little protest she agreed and taught the child the basic steps.

"This is the Southern Tiger style! You must be strong and fierce! Strength to your forearms! Legs apart and then swipe. Unlike many Japanese styles, this particular variation that my mother taught me is smooth like Taichi, but ferocious like that of a tiger." Hasuko stepped and swept up with imaginary swords in hand showing Rin the basic movements.

"Like this Lady Hasu??" Rin successfully side stepped and swept up then reversed into a vertical attack.

_Not bad, it seems she has developed the knack for weapons skills from Sesshomaru._

The next hour progressed quickly with Rin also learning the Crane style. She was beaming with delight as Hasuko allowed her to practice with her. She was proving to be an exceptional student.

"Hn." The familiar grunt of Sesshomaru came from behind the female inu. She jumped a little turning to see him in the corner of her eye.

"Didn't I say to leave me alone????????" Hasuko asked with a moan.

"This Sesshomaru takes orders from no one, not even his 'beloved' mate." He smirked sarcasm dripping from his fangs.

"Well, then maybe I should let Yoru teach you some manners. Perhaps she can whip your big doggy tail into shape, ya pervert." Hasuko bit back miffed.

Sesshomaru stayed quite finding her remark not worth replying to. Instead he continued watching as his ward absentmindedly fought with invisible opponents. She was lacking in many things, but over all she was doing incredibly well for someone who had never touched a weapon before. (She has, but he doesn't know or really remember)

Rin paused for a breather and looked back grinning. Her eyes grew wide and a giant smile spread across her face when she saw her father. She wiped the sweat from her brow and ran to her Lord wrapping her arms around him- the swords in her hands were long forgotten.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!! Lady Hasu was teaching Rin the Butter Fly swords!" she happily stated her face buried in his mokomoko.

_I looked down at Rin and held back the smile making its way to my face. She was cute for a nigen girl. I was impressed with her work. She was very good at martial arts, but she was going to need practice. I had originally planned for her to marry a wealthy nigen Lord once she was of age, but now that I look closely she is more demon than she is nigen. How would she behave if I just sent her away like a pup to a new master? This Sesshomaru has doubts within his mind that she would make a good house wife. Nigen men wanted porcelain dolls that sat idle and knew not how to speak. Rin was educated as many youkai children were and she could not keep her mouth shut. No, she would be better off with youkai kind._

"Very good, Rin. Perhaps when you are well instructed I will permit you to spar with some other youkai children. Does this please you?" Sesshomaru asked the child.

_Sesshomaru is not that bad. I used to think that he was a cold hearted brute that was just… EVIL! Now I know better. He's a cold hearted brute with a soft spot for kids. Who would have known? The Killing Perfection was actually great with kids! He must be nice or have some kind of heart if he is able to take care of a girl like Rin. Rin is the delicate err.. sensitive type. She needs love and nurturing. If Sesshomaru would permit me I would gladly be her mother, but that is not my call. I would not let him tell Shippou what to do, so I won't treat Rin any different than my mate treats my kit. Uh… Did I just call him my mate? What is happening to this world!!!_

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you very much, Lord Sesshomaru. That would make Rin very happy!"

_Haha! I guess we all know where Rin got the habit of talking in third person._

"I shall see to it you are properly instructed in the martial arts. Karate and Kendo should suffice."

Rin's smile dimmed but she kept on smiling. She was glad she was getting to learn anything. It wasn't very often that the females of this palace learned a fighting art. She was making the best of what she was receiving. She was in no position to ask too much of her Lord.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I'm gonna go practice my swords okay?" she said with a grin and left.

Hasuko glared at Sesshomaru. The inu lord ignored his mate and turned walking back inside the manor. It was true what they said sleeping with the enemy made things very awkward indeed.

"Sesshomaru, she needs to finish learning the Butterfly Swords! You can't just stop her she was making good progress!" Hasuko growled following her mate.

"Hn, she needs not know the foreign arts. She is Japanese, and she will learn a Japanese art." Sesshomaru glared coldly.

Hasuko's mouth dropped. He was angry over Rin learning kung fu? That was completely ridiculous.

"Just what is wrong with Rin learning Kung Fu? It's an ancient art! You should be glad she is learning such a beautiful art of defense! Why do you have to be so bull headed you jerk!"

"I have no need to explain to you, Miko. Now, this Sesshomaru has work to do." And with that he sped off.

_That son of a- Gah! I hate him so much! Forget that he's my smoking hot mate; he's a royal pain in my legendary backside! _As if on cue another voice popped up. _**Haha, see I told you that you'd find out. To think, you were worried I did something horrible. **__Yoru you conniving witch! You and your damned hidden agenda! I should purify you! __**Alas, you can't or you would doom the both of us. **__I hate you! __**I love you too Kagome. When shall it be my turn? I am missing my mate.. Sesshomaru is a God in bed. I swear! Oohh just thinking about it-**__ Eew~!! I don't even want to know! You know what, I'm soo not talking to you.__** That's fine you don't have to talk to me.. But you will always hear me in the end.**__ Lalala Lala~ I can't hear you~!!! __**Lalala lala! Yes you can~!! **__Whatever.. Just leave me alone._

"Lady Hasuko, Master Jaken is requesting your assistance." A young maid called bowing from the end of the hall.

"Tell him, I'm on my way." Hasuko sighed and walked in the direction of the little toad's aura.

* * *

Kagura sighed as she descended from her feather. She turned in the direction of the village noise and began walking. She was sent to collect information, but she guessed that she could also give some away. Naraku had forgotten to send the poison inscects with her so she was free to do what she wanted. As long as Kanna wasn't able to see her she would be safe. Well safe mostly, unless Hakudoshi showed up unexpectedly.

_**Kyaaah! Onii-san!**_ Kagura winced at the high pitched scream but followed it into the forest. She ran fans pulled out to her sides and frowned. It sounded like a child. She didn't care for children, but to kill one was not honorable. Sure, she had no honor but that doesn't mean that she would let others kill little kids while she was around.

"Kuku ku. When I am done with you I will make sure that I enjoy picking the flesh from your beautiful body." An oni laughed evily standing over a little girl. Her eyes were wide with fear and brimming with tears. She glanced at Kagura crying out for help.

"Kuso, it _is_ a kid." Kagura hissed under her breath.

The oni took a step towards the child his mouth salivating. His ugly orange teeth were sharp and jagged. He licked his lips in anticipation of the child's skin. As he lifted his club over his head-

"Dance of the Blades!" Kagura called out smirking as the oni's arm was cut into ribbons.

"Raaaagh~! You wench! You dare interrupt me!?" the oni howled in pain.

"Heh heh, I dare many things, and killing you is one of them." Kagura smiled wickedly glancing at the child as she ran behind some bushes.

The oni angrily turned towards the wind witch and charged his one arm raised and poised to claw her into pieces. Kagura casually side stepped him and whipped out her fan.

"How 'bout a piece of dragon power? Ryuuja no Mai!" she hissed and watched as the oni was blown away. She groaned as a piece of oni blob landed on her cheek.

"Sick… Oh well. Little girl!" she beckoned the child hiding as she wiped her face.

"W-who are you?" the child demanded trembling in her bush.

"I am Kagura, and I just saved your life so get out here." The witch barked irritated.

The girl yelped but quickly complied running out from behind the bush. She was making her way over to Kagura when she tripped. She braced herself for the impact but she never fell. Instead she landed into a large soft feather.

"Oh! A feader? Is big!" she exclaimed with a gasp. She giggled as she played with the soft wisps.

"Yes kid, it's a feather. Now can you tell me what your name is, and what are you doing out here by yourself. You're too young to leave your mother." Kagura scolded shaking her head.

The girl smiled and pulled herself onto the feather with all her strength. She looked up at the youkai and giggled her small fangs peaking through.

_So, she's a hanyou.. Where are her parents?_

"My onii-san named me Gou! Gou is five springs old! I was playing with Onii-san when I got lost. Can you help me find Onii-san?" Kagura looked from the girl's expectant gaze into the thick trees surrounding them. She couldn't smell anyone nearby, but maybe she could see something from the sky.

"Okay, but we're going to fly. Just sit still and don't fall off, okay kid?" she smiled a bit and hopped onto the feather. She almost laughed when the girl cooed all the way up into the air. It was amazing she didn't fall off the edge since she was leaning so far down to see what was below them.

"Sugoi~! Obaa-chan, everything is small!" she giggled.

Kagura growled glaring at the inattentive kid. She wasn't THAT old, heck the Gou was probably older than her by a year or two.

"You can call me onee-san. You could call me obaa-san if I was thirty years older. Even then you would be half a century too soon." Kagura laughed.

"Okay!"

Half an hour rolled by as they flew over the country side. Gou had said that she lived in the mountains with her brother, but Kagura hadn't seen anyone for over three miles now.

"Are you sure you know where we're going Kid?" Kagura asked getting impatient with the way they were progressing.

"Yup! See! There he is! Onii-san~!!!!!" she yelled waving down to her brother.

Kagura looked down to see a demon glaring at the girl. His fangs were bared and his knuckles cracking. His long black hair reached his waist, feathery and silky looking. His deep purple eyes seemed to be burning with anger. Kagura reluctantly lowered her feather down to the ground watching as the girl ran towards her brother.

"Onii-san! I'm back!" she ran up to him but stopped when she saw the look of anger on his face.

"Gou, where have you been! I had told you not to leave my sight and I would be doing business. I avert my eyes for two seconds. Two seconds! And the next thing I know, you're missing and I can't find you anywhere!" the demon growled angrily.

Kagura stood back watching the older sibling scold the other. He was rather handsome, he rivaled that of even Sesshomaru. Where Sesshomaru was beautiful and stealthy, this man was handsome and his face was definitely more masculine than Sesshomaru's.

The swords hanging from his hips were hidden in his dark locks. He wore black hakama and haori. Keeping his clothes together and holding his swords were two sashes; He wore white and purple sashes braided around his hips. He looked deadly.. Like a fallen angel coming for revenge.

"W-well I got bored! Onii-san always talks with his friends, but Gou has to sit still inside! I like to play too! You said I could play! Onii-san promised to teach Gou how to fly! Onii-san's a baka!" Gou cried upset with her brother.

His glare let up replaced with a look of hurt. He seemed to really take Gou's insult to heart.

"Gou, you know I have work to do. You can't possibly mean that can you?" his voice was coated in melancholy.

Gou's anger seemed to deflate a bit but she still frowned.

"Mhmm… Because, onii-san doesn't play with me anymore. Onii-san only works and he doesn't talk to Gou! You only talk to Mr. Fatty-head!"

* * *

"Lady Kaede, we're back." Shippou called into the hut. He jumped from Miroku's shoulder and ran into the hut. His eyes were teary and his heart still broken. His mother was gone, and he didn't know what to do. She was the best thing to happen to him since his own parent's died. His father was killed by the Thunder Brother's and he was allowed that revenge through Inuyasha. But what was he going to do now? Inuyasha had killed Kagome! She was gone! Forever….

"What is it child?" Kaede asked concerned.

"Kaede, K-kagome's dead! Okaa-san is dead!" Shippou cried flinging himself into the miko's chest. He held onto her hard for support and cried his little eyes out soaking her garments through.

Kaede's eyes were wide. She looked down at the young kit in her arms and didn't know how to react. She stared at him and held him to her. She told him sweet things and rocked him in her arms while tears made their way into her own eyes. In a way Kagome had been like the daughter she had never had. She was the family had never been allowed to have. The life of a miko was surely a lonely one, and now the happy family she had allowed to form was leaving her.

Sango came and told her of the news. She had explained everything while holding in her tears. She had stated so coldly the fact of how she had killed her dear sister Kikyo. Kikyo had needed to pass on, but it was still sad to hear of her death. She had felt betrayed when Miroku told her that Kikyo had forced Inuyasha to kill Kagome. Not only had she lost Kagome and Kikyo, but now she had also lost Inuyasha. He may not have been dead, but he would never show his face at this village again. His fate was sealed when he allowed his sisters clay pot self to cast a spell on him.

With heavy grief and melancholy she looked out the hut and into the woods she had seen the young couple walk to so many times. So many times had she told Kagome goodbye as she disappeared into them. She would never see her again, and she had not even got the chance to say goodbye.

"Everything will be okay…. Shippou, for your sake I pray that Kagome is still alive."

_**XxOoXxOoXxOoXxOo READ AND REVIEW oOxXoOxXoOxXoOxX**_

Me: Long time no see everybody! I just wanted to thank you for being patient with me and for even reading my story to begin with

Kago: Yea thanx for not ditching us like Miss Lazy ass over here!

San: yes, perhaps we should torture you for keeping us waiting so darn long

Mir: Strip Poker torture!!! You shall strip before me!

Nara: Yes, finally Sesshy shall be naked before me

Sess: when hell freezes over and the fat lady sings

Inu: You sing?

ME: Haha, man I missed you guys!

Shipp: I missed you too sensei! *hugs*

Kago: Keep reading okay! Thanx ^^


End file.
